Buscandote
by o0 Akisa 0o
Summary: Ichigo ha hecho su mas grande sueño realidad, pero en el camino perdió algo de mas importancia, sin importar el tiempo pasado sigue su búsqueda... aunque tal vez encuentre mas de lo que esperaba... -AU- *IchiRuki*
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! :D primero que nada quiero disculparme por no actualizar mi otro fic, pero mi lap se fue a la mierda y ya no sirvió por lo que todos los doc. De mi trabajo se perdieron y tuve que volverlos a hacer T.T**

**También quiero mostrarles todo mi agradecimiento a las personas que leyeron mis anteriores creaciones y me animaron a seguir en el negocio (?)**

**Espero que este fic también sea de su agrado e interés, ya lo tenía desde hace un montón en una memoria, pero lo subo hasta ahora por petición-orden-chantaje-extorción de mi hermana así que sin más denme su bendición xD**

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo… mío no :( **

* * *

Los gritos de miles de fanáticos se escuchaban por todo el recinto, la euforia y emoción de cada una de las personas presentes era más que evidente. Solo faltaba unos minutos para que el concierto comenzara…

Los acordes de las guitarras seguidas del ritmo de la batería se escucharon por el enorme lugar seguido de los gritos eufóricos de los asistentes.

_Dark side in my heart is_

_(El lado obscuro de mi Corazón es)_

_Neguisarenai kakorono kanashimi _

_(la tristeza imborrable de mi pasado)_

_Its al right kokoro ni monai _

_(Está bien si en realidad no lo demuestro)_

_Blastar hanachi wo no bashita_

_(Así que enciendo mis llamas y extiendo mis manos)_

_Sakete to orenai michi wa itsu kara ka konna datta_

_(¿Desde cuándo ha sido mi camino así de invariable?) _

_Soshite daremo ina ku natta _

_(Ahora ya no queda nadie)_

_Unmei nante kuso kurae _

_(Al diablo con este destino)_

_Yari kirenai kute cry for pride_

_(Lloro por mi orgullo, no puedo soportarlo)_

_Ah ah ah alone in my world_

_(ah ah ah solo en mi mundo)_

_Hibiki ai no uta_

_(Un aria de amor resonando hasta el fin)_

_Yuganda sekai magatta negai_

_(Esta realidad distorsionada de oraciones confundidas)_

_Kuzurasatte iku risou to ashita_

_(Mis sueños y el mañana se están derrumbando)_

_Haite suteru hodo ni taikotsu datta_

_(Por que sacar las mentiras seria aburrido)_

_Good bye precious life_

_(adiós a mi preciosa vida)_

Otra extraordinaria presentación de la banda "RESURECTION" se llevaba a cabo.

**-o-o-o-**

—eso fue grandioso, estuvo completamente lleno— un chico tatuado estaba muy emocionado

—tenemos que celebrarlo, con mucho alcohol y… mucho alcohol— propuso el peli azul con una sonrisa felina

—yo quiero dormir— el peli naranja les dio una mala mirada

—a mí no me interesa— el pelinegro desvió su mirada al camino que los conducía al lujoso hotel Inuzuri

—no sé ni para que nos molestamos en invitarlos ¡par de amargados!— el peli azul chasqueo la lengua

—di lo que quieras ya dije que no me interesa— el moreno contesto molesto

—¿no hay problema si salimos un rato verdad?— el chico con tatuajes ignoro a los que peleaban y se dirigió a un hombre rubio que no paraba de hablar por teléfono

—claro ¡diviértanse chicos! Pero no quiero escándalos— contesto alegremente antes que su teléfono timbrara de nuevo

—¡quieren callarse! me duele la cabeza— el peli naranja se arto del escándalo que había dentro del vehículo

Los demás solo miraron al chico de cabellos naranjas y suspiraron, claro ya se cumplían treinta y tres meses desde que ocurrió aquello y ella se fue.

Al llegar al hotel entraron al estacionamiento subterráneo pera evitar reporteros y fans enloquecidas. Solo tres bajaron del vehículo y caminaron hacia el elevador para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—deberían salir un poco más— comento como si nada el hombre a los dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban

—no empieces Urahara-san— contesto el pelinegro cerrando los ojos

—bueno solo digo que tal vez una pequeña aventura no les vendría mal— sonrió amable, aunque no lo pareciera se preocupaba por ellos.

No recibió contestación de ninguno de los dos, soltó un cansado suspiro ya era tiempo de que olvidaran el pasado, el sufrimiento y la soledad.

Para él los cuatro muchachos eran como hermanos y los hijos que no quería tener, él sabía que ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron para que su amigo pudiera recuperar a su novia o bueno ex novia, aunque sin éxito pues no saben que fue de la chica que se llevo el alma y corazón de su amigo… parecía como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

A llegar a su piso salieron del elevador en silencio, caminando tranquilamente a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin embargo el rubio espero a que entraran los chicos para tomar su teléfono y hacer una importante llamada, él también quería ayudar…

—¿Qué me tienes?

—algo de verdad bueno…— se escuchó una risa

—solo dímelo, no te hagas la misteriosa— rio de igual manera

—le quitas lo divertido al asunto Kisuke

—¿me vas a decir o no?

—bueno ya, por lo que me dijiste es de buena familia así que es casi imposible averiguar sobre ellos, pero su hermano tiene negocios exactamente en la ciudad donde estas…— volvió a reír

—¿y eso significa que…?

—él estará una semana allí, y sí la chica lo acompaña al parecer ella lo ayuda con los negocios— termino satisfecha

—¿Qué no estudio artes? O bueno eso dijo Kurosaki-san— el rubio estaba confundido

—sí, termino la carrera…— guardo silencio un momento —… has visto las pinturas de "shirayuki"— espero la respuesta

—¡claro, son hermosas! Y muy famosas, pero que tiene que ver en esto— ahora estaba más confundido

—¡pues es ella idiota! Mira no soy detective, pero su hermano tiene negocios conmigo y la reconocí por su nombre bueno eso es lo que te pude averiguar, lo demás depende de ustedes— suspiro de agotamiento

—si… ¡gracias Yoruichi-san eres la mejor!— sonrió recordando a su amiga

—¡claro que soy la mejor! Nos vemos después— termino con la llamada

"_cuanta modestia…"_ pensó con una gota en la nuca, sacudió la cabeza y se fue a dormir mañana les diría su descubrimiento, y también conseguiría algo para aumentar su estadía en esa ciudad y que por fin el peli naranja deje su depresión de lado, si no… ¡se le iban a ir las fans!

**-o-o-o-**

En la habitación 514, se encontraban todas las luces encendidas, y el chico pelinegro tirado en el suelo escuchando música con su Ipod, suspiro y arrojo el aparato lejos de él, se levanto y se fue a la ducha estaba cansado y aburrido.

Entro en la ducha y dejo que sus cabellos negros cubrieran su rostro, estuvo así un momento recordando la extraña posición que tenia con su amigo de ojos miel, se sentía culpable de lo que le paso, de verdad que lo sentía pero ella le gustaba tanto que no vio las intenciones de aquellos ojos naranjas.

porque el si la quería y ella solo lo uso para acercarse a su amigo y tratar de conquistarlo, sin éxito alguno ya que el peli naranja tenía novia, una hermosa chica que el mismo le presento y de la que su amigo se enamoro como un completo idiota.

Al pasar de los días se dio cuenta que lo único que sentía era decepción, solo se había ilusionado con esa niña, ya que el verdadero sufrimiento lo tenía Ichigo, sus ojos verdes podían ver lo que hay dentro de los mieles de su amigo, la esperanza que hay en ellos y la determinación que a veces le asusta, esa determinación que le hace pensar que daría su vida entera por tener a su chica de vuelta.

Mientras se ponía su pijama reconoció lo que era el verdadero amor, su amigo estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado que no se rendía después de tanto tiempo seguía buscándola con el escaso tiempo que tenían por las grabaciones y los conciertos.

—ojala vuelvan a estar juntos— murmuro entes de acostarse, porque estaba seguro que en aquellos misteriosos ojos había el mismo puro y noble sentimiento.

Un sentimiento imposible de borrar y que aquella arpía había arruinado poniéndolo en duda con algo tan patético como lo que hizo, ¡joder como la odiaba! por haberlo ilusionado, por haber metido a su amigo en este embrollo, pero sobre todo por dañar el noble corazón de la única mujer que considero una verdadera amiga…

**-o-o-o-**

A unas cuadras del hotel en un exclusivo bar, un par de chicos estaban en la barra bebiendo tranquilamente, disfrutando del pacifico ambiente del lugar y hablando un poco…

—jamás creí que nos haríamos tan famosos menciono el peli azul

— si… bueno creo que le debemos mucho a Urahara-san— el pelirrojo bebió de su copa

—oye Renji… tu… ¿sabes que fue de ella?— el mencionado negó con la cabeza

—eso me da a pensar que se está escondiendo— volvió hablar el peli azul con algo de molestia

—yo también creo eso, pero no me atrevo a decirlo eso solo dañaría a Ichigo, lo haría sentirse más culpable— bebió una vez mas del licor en su mano

—¡ese idiota! ¿Culpable de qué? ¡Si él no hizo nada! debería olvidarla ya van a ser tres años y sigue con lo mismo— dijo con preocupación disfrazada de enojo

—no creo que pueda, digo ella fue la única que saco una parte de él que ninguno conocía… la veía como a una deidad…— suspiro rascándose sus rojos cabellos

—si una parte tan ridículamente cursi e idiota— rio divertido alborotando sus cabellos azules

—creo que hay una razón— Abarai se acomodó en su lugar

—¿de qué hablas?— vio directamente a los ojos cafés de su amigo

—piénsalo Grimmjow, ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de cómo fueron en realidad las cosas— el chico de tatuajes estaba muy serio.

Si el de ojos celestes recordaba a la perfección la astucia que brillaba en esos intimidantes y enormes ojos violetas, el ver que su amigo le dio la razón el pelirrojo continúo…

—tal vez en el momento se enojo y se sintió dolida y traicionada, pero eso no da motivos para desaparecer sin dejar rastro— se sentía como detective de serie policiaca

—dices que tenía un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar a Ichigo-bakka y desaparecer de su vida— reflexiono un poco y tal vez lo que decía su amigo fuera cierto

Porque tendría que estar ciego e idiota para no ver que esa pequeña chica amaba a su amigo, aunque no lo demostrara en público y se la pasaran peleando como un par de críos, su mirada hablaba por ella… pero entonces ¿Por qué?

—será mejor regresar creo que ya bebiste suficiente— se levantó estirándose como gato

—estoy hablando enserio— se cruzó de brazos mirándolo indignado

—ya lo sé, pero acéptalo Renji no lo sabremos si no la volvemos a ver— bostezó y jaloneo a su compañero para regresar al hotel

**-o-o-o-**

La habitación con el numero 515 se encontraba en penumbras, la luz de la luna iluminaba al joven que estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la ventana. La mirada del joven era triste, melancólica y se posaba en la fotografía que había en sus manos.

Solo eso tenía, fotografías de la mejor época de su joven vida y la que sostenía en sus manos era la mejor prueba de ello, ahí estaba ella y sonreía de manera encantadora mientras lo abrasaba por la espalda y él también sonreía como nunca creyó hacerlo mientras tiraba de las orejas de conejo que había en su cabeza, se veía ridículo pero ella era feliz y con eso bastaba.

—vuelve a mi lado enana…

**-o-o-o-**

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando un apuesto pelinegro se acercaba a la recepción de un hotel…

—Buenas noches ¿en qué puedo servirle?— preguntó amablemente la recepcionista

—una reservación a nombre de Kuchiki Byakuya— contesto educadamente

—sí señor, reservo dos habitaciones imperiales… aquí tiene— le entrego dos tarjetas que fungían como llave

—bienvenido al Inuzuri Kuchiki-sama, disfrute su estadía— hizo una reverencia

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza

—vamos Rukia…

Continuara…

* * *

**Les actualizo por semana por que tengo mucho trabajo D: me gustaría mucho saber su opinión así que…**

**Me dejan un review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! :) aquí tienen la continuación, disculpen si me tardo más de la semana pero tengo dos trabajos que me dejan poco tiempo, espero me comprendan ;) **

**Ele-chan: **muchas gracias por comentar que bueno que te gusto. **frikireader: **qué bueno que te gusto y lo de la bando se me paso pero la canción se llama In My World de Rookies Punk d **lovetamaki: **gracias por tu comentario y bueno a mi hermana no le puedo negar casi nada y no Byakuya no es malo de hecho es muy bueno ;) **VMC: **gracias por tu comentario me da gusto que te haya gustado (?) **shadowsofgreen: **qué raro nick O.o bueno si es algo misterioso ya verás! **Kawai-Maria: **más adelante se sabrá quién los separo y porque, gracias por comentar! **Yukari-chan: **mi niña! Gracias por leer y comentar y aquí está la conti espero que te guste! :D

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo :D**

**Bleach no es mio… y nunca lo será U.U**

* * *

Todavía era muy temprano y el sol apenas comenzaba a salir. El peli naranja estaba recostado en su cama permitiéndose recordar cómo había iniciado todo.

**-o-o-o-**

Un chico alto y delgado de cabello estúpidamente llamativo entro en lo que sería su nueva carrera, era su segundo año en la universidad pero en una facultad completamente diferente…

**FLASH BACK**

Acababa de terminar su primer año en medicina y estaba de vacaciones sin embargo estaba decidido, no importaba lo que dijeran sus padres, amaba la música y música era lo que él tendría. Bajo las escaleras armándose de valor para enfrentar a sus padres

Los encontró en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo té tranquilamente, al sentirse observados ambos adultos voltearon para ver a su único hijo de pie y viéndolos con notable nerviosismo

—¿sucede algo cariño?— Masaki se preocupó por el rostro de su hijo

—siéntate Ichigo y dinos que sucede— Isshin también se extraño de su conducta

—bueno… verán… es que yo…— estaba tartamudeando nervioso pero su padre lo interrumpió

—¡tienes novia y la embarazaste!— se levantó de repente señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente

El peli naranja incrusto sus nudillos en las fauces de su estúpido padre

—¡claro que no, yo jamás haría eso!— siempre se preguntaba porque su padre eran tan… ¡tan así!

—¿Cómo que jamás harías eso? ¿Qué nunca piensas darnos nietos? ¡INGRATO!— Isshin se encontraba haciendo un escándalo en el comedor y corría alrededor de la mesa

Masaki solo reía ante la escena, conocía a su hijo y sabia que el chico tenia principios, y que él nunca había tenido novia porque según él las chicas de ahora eran muy superficiales y con falta de carácter.

—entonces Ichi…— se vio interrumpida por su esposo que se volvió a poner serio según el

—¡ya se! Por fin decidiste salir del closet y nos dirás que eres gay— el hombre volvió a terminar en el suelo a causa de su hijo

—¡cierra la boca condenado viejo anormal! ¡Solo quiero decirles que ya no quiero estudiar medicina!

El silencio se hiso presente y el peli naranja ya no supo que decir

Isshin ahora si se puso serio y se sentó a un lado de su esposa que estaba igual de seria, la bella mujer le indico con la mirada a su hijo que tomara asiento para hablar mejor.

—¿Qué es lo que te lleva a tomar esa decisión Ichigo?— cuestiono su madre con tono serio e inmutable que puso aun más nervioso al chico

—en realidad nunca quise estudiar medicina, y no es que no me guste, admiro mucho lo que hacen pero…— temía a su reacción pero los miraba de frente y con determinación

—¿pero…?— animo su madre a que continuara

—quiero encontrar mi propio camino, me gusta la música y quiero hacer algo que de verdad me apasione no algo por obligación— sonrió tímidamente al ver brillar los ojos de su adorada madre

—bien hecho Ichigo, si hubieras continuado con ser un medico y no hubieras luchado por tus sueños, de verdad me habrías decepcionado— su padre lo vio con orgullo.

Después de eso se cambio a la facultad de arte donde podría estar más cerca de lo que tanto le gustaba, y lo mejor de todo es que tomaron en cuenta el año que ya había cursado e ingreso inmediatamente a segundo grado.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y ahí estaba, parado en el patio sin saber donde carajos estaba su salón y a unos minutos de comenzar las clases.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?— una voz condenadamente familiar lo asusto

Giro el rostro para encontrar unos ojos verdes que lo veían con una ceja alzada y esperando la respuesta

—¡no me asustes idiota! Y vengo a clases— desvió la mirada con fastidio

—¿te cambiaste de facultad?— el aludido asintió

—¿y en que salón te toco?— volvió a preguntar mientras el peli naranja le mostraba una hoja

—bien vamos no quiero llegar tarde— el pelinegro avanzo sin esperar contestación

—¡oi Ulquiorra espera! ¿Cómo que vamos?— lo veía con el ceño fruncido y no se movió en lo absoluto

—estas en mi clase, ahora camina— y siguió avanzando sin tomar en cuenta a su amigo.

Al entrar al aula se sintieron observados por la mayoría de sus compañeros que al perecer notaron la presencia del nuevo alumno. Kurosaki no se despego de Cifer hasta que llegaron a los pupitres más alejados de la entrada, supuso que ahí se sentaba.

—¿y qué te dijeron tus padres cuando les dijiste?— señalo el moreno al ver que su naranja amigo se disponía a sentarse frente a él, el peli naranja se encogió de hombros

—de hecho lo tomaron muy bien— dijo consciente de que su amigo entendería ya que desde la infancia él había sido su único amigo

—valla que eres consentido por tus padres— el de ojos verdes no lo demostraba pero disfrutaba de hacer rabiar al ojimiel.

Y el aludido no hiso más que gruñir y sentarse de mala gana, minutos después el timbre sonó y el profesor entro en el aula seguido de una chica de largos cabellos negros que cubrían su rostro y sus misteriosos ojos de los cuales no distinguió su color. Siguió a la chica con la mirada hasta que se sentó a su lado derecho en completa calma.

—muy bien chicos hoy no estaré mucho tiempo con ustedes, así que la siguiente hora será libre— el profesor sonrió al ver que para ser el primer día de clases todos estaban muy animados.

Esa primera hora de clases fue muy interesante para el ojimiel, estaba emocionado por la libertad que había en ese lugar, era tan relajante ¡que le encantaba!

Al sonar el timbre, la mayoría de sus compañeros salieron del aula al igual que la chica pelinegra que sin querer había captado su atención

—¡te estoy hablando!— Ulquiorra no acostumbraba a alzar la voz, pero ya tenía rato llamando a Kurosaki y él en su nube así que no le quedo más que medio gritarle

—¿eh?— confundido volteo a ver a su amigo que tenía los ojos serrados y un tic en su ceja izquierda

—vamos si quieres que te explique cómo funcionan las cosas aquí— se giro y camino hacia la salida

El peli naranja lo siguió sin decir nada, todavía extrañado de su momento de distracción todo por culpa de la pelinegra de baja estatura, porque sí la observo demasiado tiempo que se percato de su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo aunque la mayoría era cubierto por sus largos cabellos que llegaban a su diminuta cintura.

—¿y a dónde vamos?— pregunto después de que salieron de su aula

—la facultad está rodeada de arboles y jardines que la separan de las demás del campus— ignoro la pregunta y comenzó su explicación y lo llevo a recorrer los territorios de la facultad de arte explicando detalladamente todo lo que veían

—tiene muchas aéreas verdes— comento después de su paseo

Cifer lo vio con irritación ¡eso fue lo primero que le dijo!

—Ichigo…

—¿huh?

—olvídalo…— se arrepintió de regañarlo, como quiera no le iba hacer caso —las clases son como cualquiera— continuo explicando

—¿Cómo cualquiera? ¿Cualquiera que?— su ceño fruncido se remarco juntando un poco mas sus cejas naranjas

—ya sabes… literatura, matemáticas, lengua extranjera y psicología

—oh supongo que está bien— siguió a su amigo pelinegro hasta una maquina de refrescos

Introdujeron unas monedas y enseguida salieron sus bebidas, caminaron hasta una banca y se sentaron

—todavía no me has dicho en que te vas a especializar— bebió de su refresco mientras el aire movía sus cabellos negros

—sinceramente yo solo pensaba en la música— se rasco la parte trasera de su naranja cabeza

—deberías aprovechar y aprender algo mas

—bueno que me recomiendas

—hay obviamente música, dibujo y pintura, alfarería…

—Suena interesante… ¿tú que mas tomas aparte de música?— sus ojos miel lo vieron con curiosidad

—todos…- contesto tranquilamente mientras se terminaba su bebida

—¡¿tomas todos los talleres?!— lo vio con escepticismo

—si… y ya me voy, la clase de pintura comienza en unos minutos— se levantó dispuesto a retirarse

—¿Qué? ¡Oye!— desvió la mirada —yo… también quiero tomar todos los demás…

—como quieras…— se giro y siguió con su camino y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

Si iba a estar en ese lugar aprovecharía todo lo que se le presentara

Entraron en una espaciosa aula donde había varias personas frente a lienzos otros tenían cuadernos en sus manos y dibujaban con carboncillo, lápices y ¿crayolas? En fin todos expresaban su arte del modo en que mejor les parecía.

—¿dibujas o pintas?— sus ojos verdes viajaron igualmente por el aula

—creo… que pinto— buscó un lienzo libre y fue hasta el

El pelinegro lo siguió hasta su nuevo sitio de trabajo, se sentó a su lado en el suelo y comenzó a trazar en su block de dibujo. Ichigo vio para todos lados… ¿y con que iba a pintar?

—este… Ulquiorra…— vio que su amigo levanto la vista y suspiro

—¿Por qué no preguntas que materiales necesitas antes de comenzar las clases?

—no se me ocurrió— se encogió de hombros

El pelinegro se levanto diciéndole a Kurosaki que lo siguiera, solo avanzaron unos pasos para posarse detrás de una joven que traía un mandil lleno de pintura y su largo cabello atado en una coleta alta.

—Kuchiki…

La nombrada volteo para ver de tras de ella a su compañero y el chico nuevo

—¿sí, Cifer?

Ichigo se quedo contemplando a la joven que clavo sus ojos en ellos y se percato de que era la chica que se sentaba junto a él en el salón de clases solo que ahora si podía ver su rostro en todo su esplendor y…

¡Esa niña era una autentica muñeca!

—necesito que lo ayudes y le prestes algo de material— Cifer señalo el peli naranja a su lado

—¿y por qué no le prestas tu?— pregunto un poco confundida

—por qué no traigo pinceles ni nada de eso

—bueno… ¡pero me vas a comprar un helado Ulquiorra!— lo apunto con el pincel

—claro lo que quieras Rukia— se alejo de ambos con una pequeña sonrisa

Kurosaki no dijo nada, solo veía a la chica que tenia frente a él, era muy bonita y se sintió atraído, sí se sintió atraído por una linda chica pelinegra, eso lo asusto un poco ya que era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera.

—Kuchiki Rukia…— le tendió la mano al chico que pareció perdido en su mente

Enseguida atrapo la pequeña y fina mano con la suya también presentándose

—Kurosaki Ichigo…

Después de eso la chica le dio lo necesario y cada quien se concentro en su trabajo, solo que ahora uno al lado del otro. Aunque después de un rato la chica se sintió observada de forma muy insistente, vio de reojo al chico nuevo y la intensa mirada venia de él.

—¿se te ofrece algo?— pregunto ya harta de que la viera sin disimular

—tus ojos…— murmuro viéndola con más detenimiento ahora que estaban de frente

—¿Qué tienen?— parpadeo

—son muy raros…

A Kuchiki le salto una vena en la frente

—y me lo dice el que tiene el cabello naranja— le dijo entre dientes

Ahora fue el turno de Kurosaki de enojarse

Ese día tuvieron su primera pelea que comenzó con variados insultos hasta terminar mas pintados que una pared de un edificio de gobierno, obviamente los sacaron del aula al final terminaron riendo como niños.

Una semana pasó y la chica conoció a Renji y Grimmjow que según le contaron, Ichigo y Ulquiorra se conocían desde primaria, Renji se les unió en la secundaria y al final el peli azul en el instituto, también ella les dijo que conocía a Ulquiorra desde su infancia.

En un par de meses era más que evidente el gusto de Kurosaki por la morena, que animado por sus tres amigos la cito en un parque y avergonzado hasta la medula, nervioso y sonrojado se le declaro, para su sorpresa la chica lo acepto encantada ese día le regalo una fina cadena de plata con un dije de una mariposa del mismo material con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras de cristal que brillaban con la luz del sol, desde ese día formaron un extraño noviazgo.

**-o-o-o-**

Bufo frustrado, ya no la quería recordar si no la tenía a su lado, casi tres años, treinta y tres meses para ser exactos de que no sabía nada de ella lo bueno es que la gira terminaba en Tokio después de eso tenía tiempo suficiente para seguir su búsqueda, la enana estaba loca si pensaba que la iba a dejar en paz.

¡Claro que no! la encontraría, le explicaría y nunca jamás se apartaría de su lado.

Con energías renovadas se levanto dispuesto a comenzar su día.

**-o-o-o-**

Unos leves toques en la puerta de la habitación 613 despertaron a su bella ocupante, que adormilada se levanto a abrir.

—buen día Rukia— saludo a su hermana que todavía estaba en pijama

—buen día nii-sama— se hiso a un lado para que pasara

—¿Cómo amanecieron?— pregunto viendo el bulto que había en la cama

—muy bien ¿ya te vas?

—si te espero en dos horas en el edificio, aquí está la dirección— le dio una tarjeta

—bien me arreglare en un rato estoy contigo solo busco quien la cuide y me voy— menciono viendo a la misma dirección que su hermano

—bien nos vemos más tarde— si más salió de la habitación

—mejor me doy prisa— murmuro echando un ultimo vistazo a la cama para después entrar al baño

Continuara…

* * *

**Gracias por su atención y si les gusto **

**Me dejan un review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente! He aquí la continuación, me siento muy feliz de que el fic haya tenido una buena acogida por ustedes lectores!**

**Si alguien leía "un extraño cambio de vida" les pido una enorme disculpa por qué no he tenido tiempo de escribir y no creo que pueda en fin gracias por leer.**

**Como les dije este fic lo actualizo por semana, sábado, domingo o lunes son los días de actualización :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Shadowsofgreen: **jeje Isshin es indispensable en todos los fics y bueno como ya se dijo Ichigo no tuvo la culpa. **Kawai-Maria: **me gusta que te guste! Bueno siento los capis cortos pero como ya lo tenía no le cambie nada, aunque creo que los sig. Si son un poco más largos. **Sofia:** gracias por comentar y lo que paso con ellos se revelara en el siguiente. **Kuniko04:** hija mía! Gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar! Me dio mucha risa lo de alpaca pero bueno, de la mujer que los separo sale en el sig. Aquí se resuelven tus dudas o mejor dicho se confirman tus sospechas. **Yukary-chan: **mi niña aquí se contesta tu pregunta gracias por leer. **mari. :** gracias por tu cometario espero se aclaren tus dudas. **lovetamaki1:**jeje ya sabes quién es el pelinegro ahora sabrás que era el bultito en la cama de Rukia gracias por dejar review.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me dan mucho ánimo de seguir en esto, espero no defráudalas, ojala también les guste este capi….**

* * *

**Bleach pertenece a TiteKubo**

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido y la morena se encontraba vestida como toda una ejecutiva y estaba dando vueltas en la habitación ya lista para su reunión viendo repetidamente su reloj de pulsera.

—se hace tarde y no llega…— murmuro cuando unos leves toques en la puerta la alertaron

Con paso elegante y decidido abrió dicha puerta para encontrarse con una joven trabajadora del hotel

—Kuchiki-sama, me informa la recepción del hotel que no le fue posible encontrar disponible el servicio que requirió— le hiso una reverencia

—gracias… creo que la llevaré conmigo— murmuro no muy segura

—si usted desea yo puedo quedarme solo aviso a la gerencia del hotel— sonrió amablemente a la morena

—¿en serio? ¡Muchas gracias!— la dio paso a la joven y se acerco a un sofá por su bolso, después camino hasta una mesa donde había una personita desayunando y se despidió de ella.

**-o-o-o-**

—¿Qué vamos hacer hoy?— Renji pregunto viendo a sus compañeros, todos estaban en su habitación

—creo que Urahara-san tenía planes para nosotros o algo así— comento el peli azul mientras terminaba su desayuno.

En ese momento Kisuke entro con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro

—bien chicos nos quedaremos un día más en esta hermosa ciudad— les dijo cubriéndose con su abanico del que nunca sabían de dónde sacaba.

—¿Qué?— fue la pregunta general de los cuatro chicos

—no podemos ¡la gira se cierra en Tokio mañana!— Ichigo se levantó de su silla para reclamar mejor

—bueno de hecho me quería quedar más pero como dice Kurosaki-san tienen que presentarse en Tokio— saco una su agenda electrónica y la reviso

—no entendí muy bien pero ¿Qué haremos?— Renji seguía comiendo cuanto su estomago resistiera

—¡no me interesa! Nos vamos ahorita mismo yo ya quiero descansar— Grimmjow hiso lo mismo que Kurosaki solo que él le gritoneo en la cara al rubio

—¿Por qué?— como siempre Ulquiorra analizaba las cosas antes que ponerse a gritonear como sus amigos de cabellos llamativos

Todos quedaron en silencio y el rubio sonrió, sabía que el moreno había descubierto sus dobles intenciones

—bueno verán, tengo buenas noticias para Kurosaki-san así que… — su teléfono sonó interrumpiendo sus palabras

_¿Qué noticias, será que...? _Pensó el ojimiel confundido

—bien niños muévanlas que se presentaran ahorita en un programa de televisión— sin más salió seguido de los cuatro que lo veían raro

—¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme Urahara-san?— Ichigo no se aguanto y en el elevador cuestiono a su representante

—no te preocupes cuando regresemos te digo, ahora necesito que te concentres— salió del elevador seguido de los muchachos hasta recepción

Esperaron a que su jefe de seguridad Tessai llegara con los demás guardaespaldas ya que los fans y reporteros pronto dieron con el lugar en donde se hospedaban y la puerta estaba repleta de ellos.

**-o-o-o-**

Rukia salió con prisa del tercer elevador, ya era un poco tarde y no quería retrasarse más, aunque por lo visto eso no iba ser posible ya que la recepción estaban unos tipos de negro que rodeaban a alguien, mas no les puso atención ya que ahora su desafío era salir del hotel por las enormes puertas de cristal que por cierto estaban repletas de gente con pancartas y cámaras fotográficas, de video y en último recurso teléfonos celulares.

Un empleado le abrió la puerta muy amablemente y por gracia de dios su chofer estaba esperándola cerca para ayudarla a salir de ese mar de gente.

—por aquí señorita— el chofer la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta el auto blanco que le esperaba, le abrió la puerta trasera y la morena entro sin demora.

—valla pero que escándalo ¿crees que sea alguien famoso Séntaro?— murmuró acomodándose sus ropas ya que fue difícil salir del hotel

—tal vez señorita puede ser un político o algún famoso— conducía con calma por la transitada avenida

La ojivioleta no dijo nada ya que tal vez Séntaro tenía razón, y tal vez si ella no tuviera tanta prisa y hubiera puesto más atención a las personas en el vestíbulo o tan siquiera leído una de las pancartas, hubiese corrido hacia un bunquer aprueba de armas nucleares y bacteriológicas para no salir de él jamás.

**-o-o-o-**

Los integrantes de RESURECTION tuvieron el mismo problema, solo que ellos lo pasaron peor entre gritos, empujones, pisotones, jalones a su ropa, manoseos, autógrafos y fotografías con chicas enloquecidas salieron del hotel.

—joder me jalaron el cabello— Renji ajustaba su coleta que estaba un poco floja

—maldición a mí me rasguñaron— Ichigo veía su brazo con unas ligeras líneas rojas

—me pellizcaron el trasero— Ulquiorra dijo restándole importancia, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver

—a… ami… me tocaron otra cosa…— Grimmjow desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado

El silencio invadió el vehículo en el que viajaban… hasta que estallaron en carcajadas ¡joder lo que era el precio de la fama!

El viaje duro poco y llegaron en un rato a la televisora, donde los condujeron al foro donde se llevaría a cabo el programa en vivo en el que se presentarían.

Se vistieron de negro con un estilo militar, y esperaron a su llamado.

El programa comenzó…

—¡bienvenidos a su programa de música DOLL HOUSE! Los saluda su conductora Riruka Dokugamine

Los aplausos de los asistentes se escucharon en el estudio, los camarógrafos enfocaron la imagen de la simpática conductora

—hoy tenemos a un invitado especial con ustedes… ¡RESURECTION!

Gritos y aplausos eufóricos de los jóvenes asistentes se escucharon con más energía

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron al estudio que en efecto parecía una casa de muñecas, saludaron a la joven conductora.

—es un placer tenerlos en mi programa chicos

—al contrario gracias por invitarnos— Renji era el más elocuente del grupo

El programa se llevo a cabo entre pequeñas bromas y preguntas de sus proyectos y vida personal, la cual los jóvenes no indagaron mucho y se concentraron en solo responder las relacionadas con su carrera musical.

El tiempo de 30 minutos transcurrió y el programa llego a su fin…

—muchas gracias chicos por su compañía ahora qué tal si nos despedimos con una canción

—será un placer— Ichigo contesto animado

Los cuatro se dirigieron a un lado del estudio, donde se encontraban sus instrumentos, Grimmjow tomo su lugar en la batería, Renji tomo con cuidado su bajo y se coloco del lado izquierdo, Ulquiorra tomo su guitarra y se coloco al lado derecho dejando al centro a Ichigo que se ajustaba su guitarra, el se acercó al micrófono y dijo…

—esto se llama Change…

Puraido mosubete na kushita hi ni ayamachiwokuyamusono hi ni  
Bokuwakimi ni kouiu "yattosubetegasorottane"

_"Asu e mukau ni wadocchi e ikebaii'ndesuka ? "_  
_Tohikareru_  
_"Baka da na, sonnaimimonai mono wosagasuna yo"_

_Jakinakihikariimakirakira ni hikaru me_  
_Sonoutsukushisawomotorikomiubaoutosuru mono_

_Aiwokoroshita no wabokunanda_  
_Kittokonosekaiwamousonogisei no moto de naritatteru_  
_Ano uso wotsuita no wabokudakarahitoriobietenakattakokorogakootteta_

_Nanimoosorenaisonohitomi ni hajimeteokubyouwoukabeta toki_  
_Bokuwakimi ni kouiu "yattosubetegasorottane"_

_Nemurezu ni konyamo mata ataranaiyokanwo_  
_Baka da nasonnaimimonaiyoruwosugosuna yo_

_Jakinakihikariimakirakira ni hikaru me_  
_Minukeyo nagusa meyasashisawadamasutame no teguchisa_  
_Oorora no sugatawoshitasabaku no genkyou domo-tachi no_

_Ano te wohanashita no wabokudakaraodorokiwashinakatta_  
_Yakouchuu no hikari ni magireshiawasewonegau yo tousobuiterukedohonemadesuketeru yo_  
_Iitaikotowakouiukotodaro_

_Kantan ni uragiruyouwomiseryaboueihonnougamuishiki ni_  
_"Itaiomoiwashitakunai" totatetsukyashinaidaro_

_Aiwokoroshita no wabokunanda_  
_Kittokonosekaiwamousonogisei no moto naritatteru_  
_Ano uso wotsuita no wabokudakarahitoriobietenakatta_  
_Sonnakotohaiteru hito-tachi no_

_Imeejisurusonokuchibirugakoukai no nenwowamekutabi_  
_Bokuwakimi ni kouiu "yatto hito rashikunaretane"_

_Nanimoosorenaisonohitomi ni hajimeteokubyouwoukabetatoki_  
_Bokuwakimi ni kouiu "yattosubetegasorottane"_

_Hitori de ikiyoutokimetayoru ni_  
_Mushouniaitakunaruomoi ni hito rashisakanjiteta_

**-o-o-o-**

Los hermanos Kuchiki salían de un enorme edificio donde habían tenido su importante junta de negocios.

—¿quieres ir a comer a algún lado?— Byakuya observaba a su hermana que parecía distraída

—la verdad no, estoy algo cansada— murmuro viendo la ventana.

En el auto solo se escuchaba la radio, la música que presentaban era buena hasta que…

_Bueno querido radioescuchas ahora continuamos con el tema de "HakanakumoTowa no Kanashi" en honor a la banda que se presento la noche anterior en esta ciudad_

La chica se ojos violeta se tenso al escuchar la voz del intérprete de dicha canción, se puso nerviosa pero no lo demostró frente a su hermano que la veía atentamente como esperando su reacción. El escuchar la melodía le provoco un enorme estremecimiento y un mal presentimiento, sensación que la acompaño hasta el hotel.

**-o-o-o-**

Los chicos tenían minutos de llegar al hotel, solo querían descansar un poco ya que Kisuke les dijo que irían a una estación de radio por la tarde y después tomarían el avión a Tokio.

—voy a dormir— Ulquiorra paso derecho a su habitación

—parece un murciélago duerme mucho de día— Abarai lo vio serrar de un portazo

—¿qué dices piña si jugamos San Andrés?

—como quieras pitufo gruñón

Pelirrojo y peliazul se dirigieron a la habitación del último a jugar videojuegos, en cambio Kurosaki entro a su habitación, para salir de inmediato ya que su representante se olvido de darle las buenas noticias que según el tenia, sin más camino a paso lento a los aposentos del rubio.

**-o-o-o-**

En el piso superior Rukia despedía en la puerta de su habitación a la persona que se había quedado a cargo de su más grande tesoro.

—de verdad agradezco tu tiempo

—no se preocupe que ha sido todo un placer

Kuchiki quiso pagarle pero la joven se negó rotundamente, estuvieron un rato así hasta que la chica acepto comprobando la terquedad de los Kuchiki, tan entradas estaban en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que una personita salía de la morada, atraída por el sonido del ascensor y las pequeñas luces que desprendía.

**-o-o-o-**

En el piso inferior Kurosaki Ichigo salía bufando de la habitación de su desesperante manager ya que el muy descarado lo hecho de la habitación diciendo que de rato iba a la suya, bueno lo comprendía estaba hablando por teléfono con la agenda en su mano pero… ¡no tenia que echarlo a empujones!

Comino con la misma desgana a su alcoba, leería algún libro de los que trajo y después haría lo mismo que Cifer, pero el sonido del ascensor lo distrajo de sus planes, por inercia volteo a ver como las puertas se habrían rogando al cielo que no fuera una fanática obsesionada que lo atacara en ese instante, pero lo que vio lo saco de sus traumáticos pensamientos…

Una pequeña, sí una niña de aproximados dos años salía de él con los ojitos llorosos, al parecer estar adentro de ese lugar la había asustado.

—¿oye estas bien?— se acercó al ver que estaba completamente sola

La pequeña lo vio e instintivamente retrocedió al ver la cara del chico que parecía enojado.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?— se acercó un poco más y acaricio su cabeza

—¿mi mami?— lo vio con sus grandes ojos llenos de inocencia

Ichigo la contemplo maravillado, la niña era preciosa, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos tenían un hermoso tono gris que de alguna forma le recordaron unos parecidos solo que más serios y fríos, pero su cabello, sus cabellos atados en dos graciosas coletas eran naranjas… ¡tenía el mismo tono naranja chillón que él! Una muñequita viviente, sus padres habrían estar orgullosos de ella.

—¿quieres que busquemos a tu mami?— le sonrió como solo le había sonreído a dos personas, esa niña lo derretía por completo

La pequeña asintió y le tendió su manita, Ichigo la tomo encantado, pensó en llevarla abajo pero sabía que todavía había reporteros y demás gente por lo que opto por llevarla a su dormitorio y avisar en recepción.

**-o-o-o-**

En el piso de arriba Rukia se dio cuenta que algo faltaba…

—¿Aika? ¿en dónde estás bebé?— la busco con la mirada paro no la encontró

—¿sucede algo?— la empleada estaba por retirarse cuando se dio cuenta que la pelinegra entraba en pánico

—mi bebé… ¡dios santo Aika no está!— salió de inmediato al corredor pero tampoco la vio

—tal vez entro al elevador— sugirió la empleada ya que era el único medio por el que la pequeña podría desaparecer

—voy a buscarla— sin más salió pero la jovencita la detuvo

—espere por favor llamare a recepción para que den aviso en todo el hotel— inmediatamente tomo el teléfono e hiso lo que dijo

**-o-o-o-**

La niña estaba sentada en su cama y el no dejaba de verla, algo en ella lo atraía, ya había llamado a recepción y como la pequeña no pudo pronunciar bien su nombre solo dijo algo como "Ika" por eso solo dio su descripción y donde se encontraba.

—¿te gusta el jugo, quieres un poco?— se acerco de nuevo a ella como un imán

—¡siiiii! ¡gugo!— alzó su manitas para festejar

Fue al minibar por una cajita de jugo de naranja para que la pequeña lo bebiera mientras esperaba que la recogieran, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kisuke.

—listo Kurosaki-san ya podemos…— sus palabras quedaron incompletas al ver a la niña —¿Quién es ella?

Ichigo le explico lo que había sucedido y que solo esperaba a que fueran por ella, Kisuke no dijo nada solo miraba alternativamente a los dos.

**-o-o-o-**

—¿Qué te dijeron?— la morena se acerco a la joven al ver que respiraba con alivio

—no se preocupe hace un momento hablaron a recepción para avisar de una niña extraviada, me dijeron que se encuentra en la habitación 515

—gracias al cielo, entonces voy por ella— salió en busca de su hija

—¿desea que la acompañe?— pregunto la chica

—no, no te preocupes ya tome mucho de tu tiempo puedes retirarte y gracias por todo

La joven hiso una reverencia y se marcho, Rukia entro al elevador para ir por su hija.

**-o-o-o-**

El representante de RESURECTION no dejaba de ver a la pequeña y al joven, iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

Un pelirrojo entro esquivando una baqueta

—jajajaja fallaste idiota…— se cortó cuando otra baqueta le dio de lleno en el rostro

—¡cállate piña eres un tramposo!

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez pero con más calma, y un pelinegro despeinado con una almohada bajo el brazo entro

—¡cállense no dejan dormir!

—¡¿Quién se creen que son para entrar así en mi habitación?!— el peli naranja les grito

—deberían comportarse, la van a asustar— Kisuke comento tranquilo sin quitar la vista de la niña que veía a todos con curiosidad

Los cuatro vieron a la pequeña que les sonreía, al perecer le resulto gracioso todo su alboroto.

—Ichigo…— susurro Renji al parecer los tres recién llegados vieron algo que el peli naranja ignoraba

Rápidamente se le acercaron y la examinaron con más atención, la pequeña se asusto un poco por la penetrante mirada que le daban los tres hombres, por lo que apretó la cajita de jugo y lo derramo sobre su ropa.

—¡miren lo que hicieron! No creo que a sus padres les de gracia encontrarla mojada— Ichigo tomo un pañuelo y trato de limpiar su ropa.

Los otros tres se alejaron en silencio mirándose entre sí y con una enorme duda, una duda que se respondiera de inmediato.

Ichigo seguía tratando de limpiar a la niña, se acerco a su cuello que también estaba mojado y una cadena salió de entre sus ropas una cadena que le helo la sangre por completo. Todos estaban en sus pensamientos que no se percataron del llamado a la puerta.

Kisuke se dio cuenta del llamado y abrió la puerta y se encontró con una joven que se le hiso muy familiar

—¿disculpe me dijeron que mi hija se encontraba aquí?

No dijo nada solo abrió la puerta por completo haciendo que los tres jóvenes que veían a su amigo con la niña voltearan y jadearan de sorpresa.

Rukia vio el interior de la habitación, y si alguien le dijo que el corazón se podía detener por unos segundos y no le creyó, pues ahora estaba segura de que eso era posible.

¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

Kurosaki ajeno a toda conmoción seguía tocando incrédulo la bonita mariposa plateada que colgaba del cuello de la niña frente a él, con el corazón acelerado le dio la vuelta al dije para encontrar el grabado "I&R" sorprendido volteo a ver a la niña que lo veía sin entender su reacción, estuvo prendado de sus ojos hasta que la pequeña rompió el contacto para observar a la persona que había en la puerta con la misma expresión que el muchacho que tenía enfrente.

—¡mami!— al reconocerla salto de la cama y corrió a sus brazos

Kurosaki Ichigo instantáneamente dirigió sus ojos miel a la puerta y se encontró con los ojos que tanto anhelaba…

—Rukia…

* * *

***Aika= canción de amor **

**La niña tiene los ojos grises como Byakuya, ya que es su tío quise que se parecieran :D y antes de que se me olvide las canciones mencionadas son del grupo UVERworld**

**Entonces…**

**Me dejan un review? :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Sé que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto pero mi salud no anda muy bien y mis trabajos tampoco uno es aburrido y el otro está lleno de papeleo que ya hasta me siento como Hitsugaya Taicho.**

* * *

**Agradezco todo el apoyo y animo que me han brindado estas lindas personas:**

**Kawai-Maria, mari. , My194, lovetamaki1, a mi hija kuniko04, Karume **(a ti te agradezco en casa ¬¬)**, Shadowsofgreen, y a Yukary-chan**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero les guste el capi **

* * *

**Bleach pertenece a TIte Kubo**

* * *

Hay momentos en la vida en que una persona desea con toda su alma no ser partícipe, y esta situación era una de ellas.

Kuchiki Rukia se encontraba paralizada observando al joven peli naranja a unos metros de ella, que ya se había puesto de pie y la miraba como si de una ilusión se tratara.

—Rukia…— lo escucho susurrar

Todos los hombres dentro de esa habitación los veían, esperando una reacción de parte de ambos, pero solo se observaban en silencio, un silencio que se rompió cuando la voz de la chica se escucho…

—gracias por cuidar de mi hija, siento las molestias con su permiso— hiso una reverencia y tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos, dio media vuelta y se fue

Así de simple, así de sencillo, se alejo de todos aquellos que alguna vez conoció.

En la habitación 515 todos quedaron de una pieza y preguntándose ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Aunque el primero en reaccionar fue Jaguerjaques que se acercó decidido al peli naranja y le sentó un puñetazo en el rostro

—¡¿Qué demonios esperas tarado?!— Lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa —¡ve por ella!

Kurosaki parpadeo y vio directamente los ojos celestes de su amigo que lo veían con desesperación, se soltó de él y corrió tras ella

—¡RUKIA!— ese grito fue lo último que escucharon

**-o-o-o-**

Avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo y aferraba a su pecho a su niña que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, entro en el primer ascensor que encontró con las puertas abiertas, al girarse para ver como las puertas se cerraban alcanzo a ver que Ichigo corría en su dirección gritando su nombre.

—¡Rukia!— no la alcanzo y frustrado golpeo las puertas que se cerraron en sus narices

De inmediato se fijo en el piso seleccionado y tomo el siguiente ascensor, al bajar distinguió la silueta de la morena que se alejaba con paso rápido que al final termino por correr hasta llegar a sus aposentos y pasar torpemente la tarjeta y abrir la puerta, para volver a cerrarla en las narices de Kurosaki que la seguía muy de cerca.

—¡Rukia abre la puerta!— comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus puños

No se movería de ahí, no se iría hasta que hablara con ella hasta tenerla de frente y estrecharla en sus brazos, además le debía muchas explicaciones, como ¿Por qué no dejo que le explicara lo que de verdad pasó? ¿Por qué despareció sin dejar ningún rastro y si lo encontraba ella misma lo desaparecía?

¡Oh sí! Él lo sabía, sabía que ella prácticamente se estaba escondiendo de él, aunque nunca supo bien el motivo por eso no dijo nada, pero ahora se daba una idea y esa niña tenía que ver con eso ¿sería posible que fuera suya? El parecido era mucho aunque sus ojos y el tono de piel definitivamente eran de los Kuchiki, pero su tierna sonrisa le recordó a su madre y esa alegría que emanaba su pequeño cuerpecito sin duda era de su viejo.

—¡RUKIA ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! ¡NO ME VOY A MOVER DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE SALGAS!— seguía aporreando la puerta

Dentro de dicha habitación la Kuchiki no sabía qué hacer, definitivamente no estaba preparada para cuando este momento llegara, porque claro que llegaría.

Aunque ¿Por qué diablos huía? ¡él fue el que tuvo la culpa! Bueno no exactamente y ella lo sabía, entonces que hacia ¿lo dejaba entrar o le gritaba que se largara por donde vino? La segunda opción era la que más le gustaba, pero eso sería muy cobarde y ella era una Kuchiki y la cobardía no era algo digno de su familia.

Pero entonces ¿Qué hacia?

"_por favor que alguien me ayude" _pensó llena de angustia mientras arrullaba a su pequeña que estaba quedándose dormida a pesar de los constantes golpes en la puerta.

Kurosaki seguía afuera con ninguna intención de retirarse, ¡claro que no, no pensaba dejarla de nuevo! Ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, la había extrañado tanto que, a pesar del tiempo pasado el seguía siendo fiel a la mujer a la que por primera y única vez había entregado su corazón.

¡A ella, a Kuchiki Rukia!

—vamos Rukia, ábreme enana… por favor…— tenia la frente recargada sobre la fría madera, se estaba comenzando a desesperar y no tardaría en comenzar a gritar de nuevo solo que lo interrumpieron…

—Kurosaki Ichigo…— escucho detrás de él y un escalofrió totalmente involuntario recorrió su espalda, volteo y sí de tras de él estaba…

—¡Byakuya!— el Kuchiki mayor estaba ahí con el rostro más serio de lo que recordaba, eso le dio mala espina —vine hablar con Rukia y tu no vas a impedirlo

El pelinegro alzo una ceja ¿Por qué tenía que sacar sus propias conclusiones este mocoso? Sin decir nada se acerco a él, mas el peli naranja no retrocedió y le sostuvo la mirada, bueno tenía que admitir que su valentía y su determinada mirada era algo que el admiraba, valoraba y hasta apreciaba.

El sabía de los esfuerzos del chico por ver a su hermana ¿tanto amor le profesaba? Al ver sus ojos miel se dio cuenta que sí, que lo enfrentaría de ser necesario ¡todo por Rukia! Pero ¿y ella? Era tan orgullosa y testaruda pero bueno eso era algo innato en ella y el mismo.

Lo vio de forma fría y Kurosaki lo veía desafiante ¡esto tenía que terminar! El sufrimiento de su hermana y el del chiquillo frente a él era totalmente innecesario y estúpido, el no pudo con la obstinación de su hermana, pero Kurosaki si podía, además creía total mente en la inocencia del muchacho.

Claro que jamás lo admitiría mucho menos lo mencionaría ¡primero se cortaba el cabello entes que hacer eso!

—toma— le extendió una tarjeta

Ichigo parpadeo y la tomo con desconfianza

—¿Qué es esto?— veía con atención el pequeño papel

—es mi numero personal, llama en una hora por ahora retírate

—¡claro que no!— frunció más el ceño y lo miraba con furia

—si de verdad quieres verlas haz lo que te digo, ahora no es buen momento

"_¿verlas?"_

—entonces la niña… si es…— vio que el pelinegro asintió

Un montón de sensaciones golpearon su pecho pero sobre todo la felicidad, Byakuya observó como el chico obtenía un nuevo brillo en sus ojos miel y una sonrisa fantasma apareció en su rostro, sabía que el muchacho de cabellos naranjas no lo defraudaría.

—anda vete, necesito ver a mi hermana— sin más Ichigo asintió y se alejo del lugar

La ojivioleta por su parte estaba atenta a la puerta, hace un rato que Ichigo había parado su escándalo y ya no se escuchaba nada hasta que unos leves toques la hicieron saltar y llevarse la mano a su pecho.

¡Joder casi se le sale el corazón del susto!

—Rukia… soy yo abre— la voz de su hermano la tranquilizo al instante

—¿nii-sama?— al abrir la puerta el hombre entra y ve la cara de confusión de la chica —¿Dónde está…?

—descuida le dije que se fuera

Sus ojos violeta se posaron en los grises de su hermano tratando de averiguar algo más, pero no lo consiguió

—Rukia no puedes seguir toda la vida como el gato y el ratón

—no quiero verlo, no… puedo…— sus bellos ojos se pintaron de decepción, tristeza y culpa

—sé que es difícil para ti ¿pero y Aika? Ella tiene derecho de saber quién es su padre, de conocerlo y convivir con él además no creo que a Kurosaki le desagrade

Ese era el problema, Ichigo jamás negaría su paternidad y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por tenerla a su lado pero entonces ¿de qué serviría todo su sacrificio?

El Kuchiki mayor vio la angustia y la indecisión en el rostro de su hermana y suspiro

—no te estoy pidiendo que regreses con él, solo déjalo estar cerca de su hija— toda comprensión desapareció de sus ojos que se pusieron más fríos —no te ayudare si Kurosaki quiere tener a su hija de manera legal

—eso no pasara…— Ichigo nunca haría eso ¿verdad?

—entonces ve pensando en que le dirás a tu hija cuando crezca y pregunte por el

Salió de la habitación dejando a su hermana pensativa, sabía que con esas palabras ella haría lo correcto… bueno eso esperaba

**-o-o-o-**

Ichigo entro en su habitación con calma, traía una bola de pensamientos y sentimientos que no le permitían siquiera respirar bien.

Sus tres amigos y su representante le vieron entrar y tumbarse en la cama bocabajo escondiendo su rostro en una almohada.

—¿Ichigo?— el pelirrojo se acerco con precaución seguido de los demás

—tengo una hija…— volteo a verlos y sonrió como un verdadero estúpido

—¿hablaste con ella?— Ulquiorra se sentó en la cama mientras lo veía

—no me lo dijo su hermano

—bueno el parecido contigo es obvio… pobrecita…— Grimmjow sonrió burlón ante su propio comentario que también saco una risa a los demás

—¡imbécil!— le arrojo la almohada y también sonrió, lo llenaba de orgullo que dijeran que se parecía a él.

—Kurosaki-san…— todos dirigieron su vista al rubio que se había mantenido en silencio

—ah cierto ¿ya me vas a decir que noticias me tenias?

—jo jo ¡claro! Pero el destino me gano… eso creo… en fin una amiga me dijo que los Kuchiki estarían en esta ciudad pero con lo que paso no creo que sea necesario que te diga que los busques— sonrió tontamente abanicándose

A los cuatro muchachos les cayó una gota en la nuca

—estas consiente que no podemos quedarnos más tiempo— Urahara se puso serio

—sí… y si no les importa tengo una llamada que hacer— comenzó a sacarlos a empujones entre quejas y reclamos

Viéndose solo tomo su teléfono celular y marco el número que contenía la pequeña tarjeta en su mano

—¿Byakuya?

**-o-o-o-**

La noche había caído en la ciudad y el frio se hacía presente, pronto llegaría el invierno y el frio seria más intenso.

La joven Kuchiki terminaba de arropar a su pequeña y se preparaba para hacerle compañía en la cama cuando un amargo recuerdo le golpeo la mente al observar la fina cadena que colgaba del cuello de la pequeña Aika.

**-o-o-o-**

Caminaba tranquilamente al lugar donde sabía encontraría a su novio, hoy era viernes y las clases en la universidad terminaron temprano y quedaron de verse en la bodega donde ensayaban su banda.

En el camino encontró a Cifer que le saludo con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

—¿Qué tienes? estas raro— no pudo evitar cuestionar a su amigo

—nada pensaba en cosas— contesto con aburrimiento

—si tú lo dices— ya no le dijo nada era obvio que Ulquiorra no le diría nada mas pero sabía que se relacionaba con cierta chica que era evidente que le gustaba.

—¿Qué traes ahí?— el ojiverde señalo el sobre blanco que sostenía en sus pequeñas manos

—ah este… es un… un algo— nerviosa apretó el sobre contra su pecho

Para no seguir ese tema lo cambio a la clase de literatura y en lo interesantes que estaba los libros que les habían encargado, siguieron su camino hasta la bodega donde se acostumbraban a reunir todos los fines de semana.

Al acercarse a la puerta escucharon voces como si hablaran en voz baja, esto les pareció raro ya que siempre había un escándalo protagonizado por alguno de las muchachos de cabellera llamativa.

Ulquiorra se puso frente a la ojivioleta a modo de protección, con cuidado abrió la puerta y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Kuchiki lo hiso a un lado para ver que sucedía, lo que vio la dejo sin aire, sin pensamientos y con decepción mucha jodida decepción.

Ahí estaba Ichigo sentado en el desgatado sofá en el que Grimmjow solía echarse después de los ensayos pero no estaba solo, encima de él estaba Senna con su falda escolar mal puesta y su blusa desabrochada dando un muy mal aspecto para una jovencita de 16 años.

Los dos chicos que al parecer forcejeaban voltearon hacia la puerta percatándose de las personas que los veían con profundo dolor.

—Rukia ¡espera no es lo que parece!— corrió detrás de ella al ver la fría mirada que le dirigió para después marcharse

—¿Por qué?— Cifer lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo cundo intento seguir a la que de seguro había dejado de ser su novia

—Ulquiorra…

—¿Por qué le haces esto a ella? Y… a mí— apretó más el brazo de Kurosaki

Fue lo último que Rukia escucho al seguir con su camino si voltear atrás, estaba tan enojada y dolida que lo odio con toda su alma.

Se detuvo bruscamente al percatarse que apretaba con mucha fuerza el sobre en su mano, sin miramientos lo arrojo al primer bote de basura que encontró.

Y sin más se fue a su casa, a la mansión Kuchiki con toda la intención de no volver a verle la cara a Kurosaki.

En la basura un sobre blanco resaltaba con unas letras azules que decía

_Laboratorio clínico "SEREITEI"_

**-o-o-o-**

Seco dos lagrimas furtivas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, acaricio la naranja cabecita de su bebé y se acomodo a su lado.

—Ichigo… eres un idiota…

continuara...

* * *

**Espero las haya gustado y otra vez disculpen el retraso tratare de que no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si no están tan enojadas me dejan un review? :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí les dejo la conti :D **

**Y antes de que se me olvide las canciones que menciono son de UVERworld como verán adoro a esos chicos y su música \ (^_^) /**

* * *

**Un especial agradecimiento a estas adorables personas que me animan a seguir en esto:**

**Mari. , , a mi hija Kuniko04, lovetamaki1, Yuuki Kuchiki (**un honor que me leas**) Start Kurosaki, My194, Shadowsofgreen, DanyeRose16**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! **

* * *

**BLEACH es propiedad de Tite Kubo**

* * *

En el distrito Karakura la vida era tranquila y los días pacíficos para sus habitantes.

En el caso de los jóvenes universitarios, no pensaban lo mismo dado que no importa el lugar, la universidad siempre iba hacer un jodido tormento, tormento que tendrían que aguantar si querían ser alguien en la vida.

—necesito tu libro de matemáticas— un enojado Grimmjow se puso delante de su amigo pelirrojo

—claro que no yo también voy a estudiar— alejo el objeto en disputa de las manos del peli azul

—bueno entonces estudiamos en mi casa— eso pareció una orden que por supuesto Abarai ignoro.

—no se te olvide que nos reuniremos al salir en la bodega— el chico azul asintió y se fue a su lugar

Una semana antes en la entrada de la universidad habían sido abordados por una importante persona.

**FLASH BACK**

Tres jóvenes caminaban lentamente hacia sus clases seguidos de una pareja de novios que en lugar de venir tomados de las manos y haciéndose cariñitos, venían peleando e insultándose.

—¡te dije que me esperaras!

—¿hasta qué hora imbécil? ¡Íbamos a llegar tarde!

—¿Qué no vez que todavía es temprano estúpida?

—¡porque me los encontré en el camino! Si te hubiera esperado todavía viniéramos muy lejos

Los tres que iban adelante suspiraron con fastidio ¿era mucho pedir que se callaran? ¿O mínimo que no gritaran tan cerca de ellos? ¡Ya les dolía la cabeza!

—¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE?!— como siempre el de ojos celestes era el primero en explotar

—¡CALLATE TU, A TI NADIE TE ESTA HABLANDO!— contesto la pareja de enamorados

—cállense los tres son unos malditos escandalosos— Renji no grito pero fue suficiente para que se armara un escándalo entre los cuatro

El único que parecía ser el más maduro, tenía sus verdes ojos cerrados su ceño fruncido, un tic en la ceja izquierda y varias venitas en su cabeza a punto de reventar.

Dentro de un lujoso auto negro que estaba parado frente al campus, un hombre de cabellos rubios veía con atención a todos los jóvenes que entraban en la institución, hasta que su mirada dio con un grupo de jóvenes bastante peculiar.

Los vio con más detenimiento, aparecer peleaban y de una forma muy extraña, primero la chica y el chico que tenía tomado de la mano contra los otros chicos que al parecer les reclamaban algo, segundos después eran todos contra todos y luego los tres chicos contra la joven que los golpeo sin ningún miramiento, al final el muchacho pelinegro los regaño por igual dando por terminada la infantil discusión.

Algo le decía que ellos eran lo que estaba buscando

Bajo del auto y espero a que estuvieran más cerca para hablarles, y comprobar si eran a quienes buscaba.

—¿podrían al menos comportarse un miserable día?— Ulquiorra estaba en verdad molesto

—buenos días jóvenes— el hombre rubio de traje interrumpió el sermón de Cifer

—¿lo conocemos?— Renji lo vio con extrañeza

—en realidad no, pero me presento mi nombre es Kisuke Urahara y soy representante asociado con SONY MUSIC— termino con una pequeña reverencia.

Los cuatro jóvenes y la única chica que los acompañaba quedaron con la boca abierta de la sorpresa que se habían llevado. Ahora recordaban que habían enviado un demo a dicha empresa, un demo de solo dos canciones, sabían que habían volado muy alto pero el que no arriesga no gana y ahora estaban enfrente de uno de sus representantes musicales.

—¿y podría decirnos que es lo que lo trae por aquí?— Rukia vio que los muchacho seguían en shock y decidió hablar ella

—bueno escuche su demo y como no pusieron ni dirección ni teléfono solo sus nombres pues vine a buscarlos— cubrió su sonrisa con un abanico de procedencia desconocida

Ichigo parpadeo un par de veces, al parecer no estaba soñando, no habían puesto ninguna referencia ya que no creían que lo fueran a escuchar.

—y si no les molesta me gustaría escucharlos en persona— sonrió al ver que los jóvenes seguían sin habla.

Rukia le dio un dulce codazo en las costillas a Ichigo para que quitara esa estúpida cara y contestara decentemente.

—c-claro pero ahora vamos a entrar a clases— se sobo la parte afectada para después fulminar a su novia con la mirada

—eso no importa podemos hacerlo ahora mismo— Renji no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar esa oportunidad

—si vamos ahora— al parecer Grimmjow tampoco

—por mí no hay problema— y Ulquiorra menos

—ve Ichigo…— al ver a su novio indeciso le dedico una tierna sonrisa de esas que solo reservaba para él.

—bien vamos…— al final acepto ya que a ella no podía ni quería negarle nada.

Se despidieron de la ojivioleta y se fueron, cuando llegaron a la bodega interpretaron PRIME y Nitro que eran las mismas del demo, Urahara los escucho claramente complacido y les dijo que los llamaría en una semana.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Así que lo recomendable era terminar bien el día e ir a ensayar y esperar la llamada de Urahara ya que hoy se cumplía el plazo de espera

**-o-o-o-**

Por otro lado en la facultad de arte una pelinegra estaba en el baño devolviendo lo poco que tenía en su estómago.

—maldición…— susurro al salir del cubículo, se vio en el espejo y su rostro estaba blanco como el papel

Tenía un retraso de un mes y había comenzado a tener síntomas nada normales como mareos, cansancio y sobretodo asco, la mayoría de la comida le causaba repulsión. Tenía una enorme sospecha de lo que podría ser, así que temprano antes de llegar a la facultad se pasó por un laboratorio para hacerse un análisis de sangre y salir de dudas.

Se sentó en el suelo y se recargo en una pared esperando sentirse mejor, cerró los ojos y comenzó hacer cuentas, hace exactamente un mes había tenido su primera vez con Ichigo y por lo lindo y torpe se dio cuenta que también era su primera vez.

Sonrió con ternura, jamás lo olvidaría fue tan delicado, además de que estaba más nervioso que ella y bueno el mismo le dijo que era la primera mujer en su vida, en fin si su memoria no le fallaba ese día no se cuidaron y las siguientes veces… tampoco…

¡Por dios! ¡Tenía 19 años no 15! ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidada? Era cierto que no lo planeaban solo sucedía ¡pero esa no era escusa! ¿Y ahora qué? No le quedaba más que esperar el resultado y dependiendo de eso hablar con el cabeza de naranja. Sintiéndose mejor salió del baño encontrándose con unos ojos miel que le veían con genuina preocupación.

—¿Rukia que te sucede?— se acercó a ella y acaricio su pálido rostro

—no te preocupes no es nada— sonrió no le diría nada hasta estar segura

Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la cafetería ya que el chico tenía hambre, últimamente comía demasiado. Después de eso no hubo nada interesante, y como hoy solo tenían tres horas de clases, saldrían temprano y ella aprovecharía para ir por el resultado.

Al terminar la corta jornada escolar se despidió de Ichigo asegurándole que se verían más tarde en la bodega, el peli naranja acepto algo inconforme y después de varios reclamos se fue directo a la bodega ya que esperaba ansioso la llamada de Urahara Kisuke.

Kurosaki vio cómo su novia se alejaba a paso lento, sus largos cabellos ondeando con el viento y ese porte altivo y elegante que tanto la distinguía, y suspiro con resignación de verdad amaba a esa enana demente, porque tenía que admitir que lo que tenía de bonita lo tenía de mal carácter, ella era como la naturaleza hermosa, indomable e impredecible y por eso la amaba con locura.

**-o-o-o-**

Su camino fue largo debido a que caminaba muy lento y con desgana, llego a su destino, una bodega bajo el negocio de una amiga de su madre, Ikumi Unaguiya tenía algo llamado trabajos extraños, ella era la que amablemente las había rentado el lugar para sus ensayos.

Entro y encendió las luces, encontrando todo igual que siempre, se acercó a su guitarra y comenzó afinarla mientras esperaba a los demás.

—hola Ichigo— una jovencita entro en el lugar

—ah hola Senna

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—espero a que lleguen los demás, pero supongo que vendrán hasta más tarde

La chica sonrió alegremente, ella trabajaba para Ikumi-san medio tiempo después del instituto, y había conocido a los chicos hace poco, sí que quedo encantada con ellos eran demasiado guapos como para ser mortales o bueno eso pensaba ella.

Debido a su alegre y espontanea personalidad se había hecho su amiga, en especial de Ulquiorra Cifer ese apuesto pelinegro que era muy serio, rápido se dio cuenta que no le era indiferente así que empezó a relacionarse un poco más con el después de todo le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Pero si había alguien que de verdad la hacía soñar despierta ese era Kurosaki Ichigo, el peli naranja de ojos miel le encantaba pero había un problema, tenia novia, Kuchiki Rukia era amable y simpática con ella pero no podía evitar envidiarle.

Si la envidiaba, tenía todo lo que ella quería, belleza, dinero y sobretodo la atención de Ichigo, el ojimiel no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y eso la molestaba de sobre manera, era cierto que tenía algo que no se podía definir bien con Cifer pero Kurosaki le gustaba y mucho solo quería un momento con el nada más. Con ese pensamiento se acercó al peli naranja.

—¿y Kuchiki por que no está contigo?— se acercó por su espalda ya que se encontraba sentado en el sofá concentrado en su guitarra

—tenia cosas que hacer— respondió sin darle importancia a lo que la peli morado hacia

—y… ¿Qué te parece si nos entretenemos un rato?— le susurro en la oreja

-¿Qué? – completamente desconcertado viro su mirada hacia la chica

La vio caminar de forma insinuante hacia él mientras desabotonaba su blusa escolar, eso le molesto ¿Qué demonios pretendía? Se levantó dispuesto a reclamarle su tonta actitud.

—no sé lo que buscas pero conmigo no lo vas a encontrar— su entrecejo se frunció aún mas

—oh vamos sé que te gusto y además nadie se tiene que enterar— ignoro por completo la creciente irritación de muchacho

—no sé de donde sacas esa estúpida idea pero no me interesas— estaba comenzando hartarse nunca pensó que ella sería capaz de algo así

No estaba conforme con las palabras de Ichigo, eso nunca le había pasado, todos los chicos caían ante ella y le sorprendía que él la rechazara, pero no se iba a rendir.

—vamos Ichigo a que le tienes miedo— se acercó con la intención de abrasarlo pero el peli naranja la sujeto de las muñecas

Trato de zafarse pero perdieron el equilibrio cayendo en el sofá y ella se aprovechó de la situación sentándose a horcajadas sobre el ojimiel.

—¿quieres quitarte de encima? Y no es que le tema a algo, pero tengo novia y la respeto y no me agradan las chicas como tú y ni siquiera me gustas— estaba tan enojado que ya no le importaba como le hablaba

Eso le había dolido en su orgullo de mujer, sobre todo porque el que lo había dicho era él y si no se equivocaba la había llamado zorra de forma indirecta.

—solo te pido un momento ¿tanto te cuesta complacerme?— trataba de besarlo pero era obvio que no le ganaría a la fuerza de Kurosaki

—no voy a complacer el estúpido capricho de una mocosa como tú— estaba a punto de arrojarla al suelo sin compasión cuando la puerta se abrió

**-o-o-o-**

Caminaba tranquilamente al lugar donde sabía encontraría a su novio, venia del lugar donde recogió los resultados de su análisis encontrando un enorme **POSITIVO**, estaba contenta y nerviosa no era que estuviera preparada para tener un bebé pero no importaba daría su mejor esfuerzo.

En el camino encontró a Cifer que le saludo con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

—¿Qué tienes? estas raro…— no pudo evitar cuestionar a su amigo que por lo general no mostraba ningún gesto

—nada pensaba en cosas— contesto con aburrimiento y cansancio

—si tú lo dices— ya no le dijo nada era obvio que Ulquiorra no le diría nada mas pero sabía que se relacionaba con cierta chica que era evidente que le gustaba.

Sabía que habían salido un par de veces con Senna pero Ulquiorra no estaba muy seguro ya que ella era menor que él, bueno ella creía que era por eso. Lo que ella no sabía es que el ojiverde se había dado cuenta de la fijación que tenía la chica de ojos naranja por su novio y eso era lo que le tenía inseguro ya que al parecer a Senna le gustaban los dos.

—¿Qué traes ahí?— el ojiverde señalo el sobre blanco que sostenía en sus pequeñas manos

—ah este… es un… un algo— nerviosa apretó el sobre contra su pecho, y él la vio con los ojos entrecerrados por su tonta respuesta

Para no seguir ese tema lo cambio a la clase de literatura y en lo interesantes que estaba los libros que les habían encargado, siguieron su camino hasta la bodega donde se acostumbraban a reunir todos los fines de semana.

Al acercarse a la puerta escucharon voces como si hablaran en voz baja, esto les pareció raro ya que siempre había un escándalo protagonizado por alguno de las muchachos de cabellera llamativa.

Ulquiorra se puso frente a la ojivioleta a modo de protección, con cuidado abrió la puerta y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Kuchiki lo hiso a un lado para ver que sucedía, lo que vio la dejo sin aire, sin pensamientos y con decepción mucha jodida decepción.

Ahí estaba Ichigo sentado en el desgatado sofá en el que Grimmjow solía echarse después de los ensayos pero no estaba solo, encima de él estaba Senna con su falda escolar mal puesta y su blusa desabrochada dando un muy mal aspecto para una jovencita de 16 años.

Los dos chicos que al parecer forcejeaban voltearon hacia la puerta percatándose de las personas que los veían con profundo dolor.

—Rukia ¡espera no es lo que parece!— corrió detrás de ella al ver la fría mirada que le dirigió para después marcharse

—¿Por qué?— Cifer lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo cuando intento seguir a la que de seguro había dejado de ser su novia

—Ulquiorra…

—¿Por qué le haces esto a ella? Y… a mí— apretó más el brazo de Kurosaki

—¡no estaba haciendo nada!— se defendió completamente histérico —¡todo es tu culpa!— Señalo a la chica que torpemente se acomodaba su uniforme

Senna estaba nerviosa ya que nada salió como ella esperaba y ahora si era consciente de la furia desmedida que Kurosaki tenía hacia su persona y el odio que se asomaba en los profundos ojos esmeraldas de Ulquiorra.

Un poco más tranquilo le contó a Ulquiorra lo que sucedió con Senna estando ella presente y sin el valor de negarlo o defenderse, utilizo las palabras más duras e hirientes con la chica que retenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos al saber que solo era basura para Kurosaki Ichigo y que ni a basura llegaba para Ulquiorra Cifer.

Sin soportarlo más salió corriendo en dirección a su casa topándose con Abarai y Grimmjow que le llamaron pero ella ignoro.

—¿Qué sucedió encontramos a Senna e iba llorando?— Renji entro preguntando pero vio a Ichigo hecho una fiera caminando de un lado a otro

—¿Ulquiorra que paso?— Grimmjow fue cauteloso al ver a Kurosaki en ese estado que parecía querer llorar de coraje o ¿tristeza?

—¡maldición tengo que ir por ella!— se dirigió a la puerta pero de nuevo Cifer se lo impidió

—espera ahorita ella no quiere verte, será mejor que dejes que se calme— lo arrastro hasta el sofá

—¿ya nos va a decir qué demonios ocurrió?— Abarai estaba confundido con tanto alboroto

Ulquiorra relato todo lo que Ichigo le había dicho sin omitirse nada con palabrotas y todo, los otros dos no supieron que decir así que guardaron silencio. En ese momento un sonriente Kisuke entro en la bodega como si nada.

—buenas tardes chicos, sé que dije que llamaría pero decidí venir en persona

—Urahara-san ahorita no es buen momento veras…— el rubio interrumpió las palabras del pelirrojo

—oh claro que si por que les traigo esto— les mostro un documento —fírmenlo y sean bienvenidos a SONY MUSIC

—¡¿QUE?!— gritaron los cuatro

—es un contrato de grabación y patrocinio— se puso más serio —yo los voy hacer famosos

**-o-o-o-**

Rukia siguió su camino si voltear atrás, estaba tan enojada y dolida que lo odio con toda su alma.

Se detuvo bruscamente al percatarse que apretaba con mucha fuerza el sobre en su mano, sin miramientos lo arrojo al primer bote de basura que encontró.

Y sin más se fue a su casa, a la mansión Kuchiki con toda la intención de no volver a verle la cara a Kurosaki. Al llegar dio órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a Ichigo por nada del mundo.

—¿Rukia?— Byakuya estaba en su estudio cuando su hermana irrumpió en el al borde del llanto, de inmediato dejo sus papeles y se levantó del escritorio.

Ella sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos llorando amargamente y contándole todo lo que ella vio, y por sobre todo pronóstico también le dijo de su embarazo, el Kuchiki mayor no dijo nada solo la acompaño hasta que se quedó dormida y la llevo a su habitación.

Después de eso Ichigo intento por todos los medios hablar con ella pero no pudo, en su casa le negaban todo contacto con ella, en la universidad le dijeron que pidió un cambio pero no le dijeron a donde y para su mala suerte su tiempo libre ahora era muy escaso.

Tres días después de lo ocurrido Rukia estaba en la mansión tomando un poco de té cuando recibió una visita muy inesperada.

Senna había ido a verla al saber que había votado a Ichigo, ella le dijo lo que paso no omitió nada porque no le veía el caso, le pidió una disculpa que la morena acepto debido a la sinceridad en sus palabras y fue por ella que se enteró de la carrera que Ichigo comenzaba como parte de una banda de música.

Fue ahí que tomo una decisión, no quería arruinar el futuro de Ichigo y sabía que un bebé entorpecería su tan anhelado sueño ya que estaba segura que Kurosaki abandonaría todo de ser necesario solo por ella y su hijo, además de que los famosos y familia no siempre funcionaban, ¡oh sí! Ella sabía que lo lograría sería muy famoso y ella no se interpondría así tuviera que sacrificarse y a su bebé también todo sería por él.

Esa noche se marchó de Karakura con su hermano, vivió en Italia todo su embarazo en una isla privada y solo regreso a Japón para dar a luz, después vivió un tiempo en Hawái desapareciendo todo rastro que Ichigo encontraba de ella y hasta hace 6 meses que reside de nuevo en Japón.

Y ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de su decisión y volver a tomar otra por el bien de su hija y del hombre que amaba.

continuara...

* * *

**Yo sé que tal vez vean exagerada la decisión de Rukia pero deben comprender que un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, un cambio permanente en su vida además tomen en cuenta que eran menores de edad (en Japón la mayoría de edad es hasta los 20) y todavía no terminaban su carrera. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y si no es mucho pedir **

**Me dejan un review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! (Se esconde bajo la cama y ondea una bandera blanca) vengo en son de paz! D: ok primero que nada perdón por la terrible demora siento que les estoy quedando muy mal así que perdónenme T.T**

**No les voy a dar escusas por que no las tengo, pero si motivos **

**El fin pasado no publique porque me fui de viaje y deje la memoria**

**Esta semana tuve mucho trabajo **

**En mi casa no había internet**

**Y ayer me fui de fiesta y ahora estoy afrontando la cruda realidad **

**También les aviso que el fic de "extraño cambio de vida" lo quite por que no puedo continuarlo y en su lugar colocare otro de los que ya tenía ^_^**

* * *

**Les agradezco infinitamente a las siguientes personas:**

**Start Kurosaki, kuniko04, , lovetamaki1, kawai-Maria, .ortiz **(lo pongo asi por que la pagina lo cambia o lo quita) **Ichiruki589, Yukary-chan, ALEXHA y a Karume**

**Gracias chicas porque sin lectores no hay escritores (?)**

* * *

**Bleach pertenece a don tite n.n**

* * *

El aeropuerto de la ciudad de Okinawa que era en donde habían estado estos últimos días, estaba abarrotado y no de viajeros si no de fans que se reunieron para despedir a sus ídolos que emprendían su viaje a Tokio.

—bien chicos es hora de partir y asegúrense que no pase lo mismo que en Sapporo— Kisuke les hablo antes de bajar de la camioneta negra.

Los jóvenes asintieron y ahora si esperaron a que los de seguridad tomaran sus posiciones y no como en Sapporo donde por poco secuestraban a Ichigo y casi violaban a Grimmjow en uno de los pasillos, sí les había pasado de todo.

—¡no me vallan a dejar atrás!— el peli azul les exigió sus amigos

—bueno ¿están listos?— todos asintieron y Kisuke abrió la puerta

Bajaron rápido del vehículo siendo rodeados de su personal de seguridad para entrar en el aeropuerto.

—¿pero qué?— Renji fue jalado repentinamente por unas chicas del montón que les seguía

—¡por favor danos tu autógrafo!— le tendieron posters, playeras y discos compactos, todo alusivo al grupo

Los demás fueron detenidos por el mismo motivo, accediendo a las peticiones de sus fanáticos firmaron todo lo que les pusieron enfrente, claro eso fue hasta que la multitud creció y enloqueció.

Todos los fanáticos entre hombres y mujeres se les tiraron encima pasando por toda la seguridad

—¡Ahhh Tessai-san ayúdame!— Ichigo intentaba quitarse a la gente que le cubría el paso

—¡Yami! ¡Yami!— Ulquiorra gritaba con desesperación a uno de los guardaespaldas mientras era tironeado como un vil muñeco de trapo

De Renji y Grimmjow solo se distinguía su cabello ya que se encontraban sepultados en un mar de chicas que estaban más que dispuestas a obtener algún recuerdo de los guapos muchachos, ya sea alguna de las pulseras que traían en las muñecas o hasta una prenda de vestir…

—¡esperen! ¡Déjenme! ¡NOOOO!— al parecer Abarai entro en pánico

—¡¿Dónde creen que están tocando?! ¡Suéltenme!— y Jaguerjaques se llevaba la peor parte y terminaba mas toqueteado que un teléfono touch

A semejante alboroto se sumo la seguridad del aeropuerto y la policía que había cerca del lugar. Urahara estaba lo mas retirado posible pero siempre al pendiente de que a sus muchachos los dejaran enteros.

En la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, los cuatro corrieron despavoridos al pasillo de abordar que conducía a la pista donde aterrizaban exclusivamente los aviones privados. Llagaron despeinados y con la ropa mal puesta de hecho a playera de Grimmjow estaba hecha jirones donde trataron de desvestirlo.

—oh los felicito eso fue un nuevo record— el hombre rubio disfrutaba de los rostros llenos de enojo hacia su persona

—¡¿porque lo peor me pasa a mí?!— el de ojos celestes miraba a sus amigos que solo se encogieron de hombros

Se origino una pelea dentro del pasillo que duro hasta que salieron a la pista, subieron a su avión ya más tranquilos después de lo sucedido

—Ichigo…— el pelirrojo llamo su amigo

—¿Qué?— volteo hacia donde su amigo de tatuajes dirigía su mirada

Vio en uno de los hangares un lujoso jet privado que tenia a un costado un hexágono con dos grullas en su interior dándose la espalda y al centro una flor de cinco pétalos, sin duda era el emblema de la familia Kuchiki.

—si… vamos— empujo a todos que se quedaron en silencio observando su reacción

Entraron y el avión despego sin inconvenientes

—¿Por qué estará tan tranquilo?— Renji observaba a Ichigo que estaba leyendo un manga

—si… debería de tener uno de sus ataques de histeria o por lo menos estaría enojado, pero parece tranquilo— Grimmjow se rascaba la mejilla viendo con desinterés a su amigo naranja

—ya déjenlo el sabrá lo que hace— como siempre Cifer ponía el orden

**-o-o-o-**

Llegaron de madrugada y gracias a eso no tuvieron ningún inconveniente y se retiraron a descansar a sus respectivas casas.

Kurosaki llego a su solitario departamento en un lujoso edificio en el centro de Tokio, era muy tarde para llamar a sus padres así que solo le mando un mensaje a su viejo para que supieran que estaba bien, después se tiro en uno de los sillones de cuero negro.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo mis enanas?— se preguntó en voz alta, y rio por sus palabras, obviamente estarían durmiendo dada la hora

—mi hija… Aika… lindo nombre— se acomodó mejor, al parecer no tenia sueño

Recordó los escasos minutos que paso con su hija, recordó detalladamente su infantil rostro y su tierna sonrisa, era hermosa, su hija definitivamente era hermosa ¡y era suya, sangre de su sangre! Su padre se iba a volver más loco de lo que estaba, pero primero tenía que recuperar la confianza de su madre.

Y ahora que lo pensaba Rukia estaba muy cambiada, sus largos cabellos ahora eran cortos muy cortos y ese traje negro con el que la vio en el hotel la hacía lucir como una importante ejecutiva, definitivamente se veía bellísima aunque no podría asegurar que haya crecido ya que él era más alto que antes y sus ojos…

¡Maldición! Seguían igual de preciosos incluso aun más que antes, como ansiaba volver perderse en ese profundo violeta, volver a besar sus rosados labios y acariciar su cabello para después…

Se levanto bruscamente palmeando sus sonrojadas mejillas, no era el momento de tener esos pensamiento aunque no podían culparlo, Rukia era la única mujer con la que había estado íntimamente y pues había pasado tiempo considerable sin nada de nada y al verla de nuevo tan bella…

¿Estaba mal desear a la madre de su hija? ¡Claro que no! Se auto convenció, bueno tenía tiempo antes del concierto en el DOMO de Tokio y según Byakuya llegaban hoy como a eso de las dos de la tarde.

Se fue a su habitación a dormir, tenía que descansar algo ya que en la mañana tenía que buscarles un regalo a sus enanas para cuando fuera a verlas.

**-o-o-o-**

En la mañana los Kuchiki se levantaron temprano dispuestos a terminar con los asuntos que los trajeron a Okinawa.

—listo ya está todo…— Rukia verifico su maleta y la de su hija

Estaba algo distraída ya que Ichigo no había vuelto, y bueno eso la preocupaba ¿será que está enojado con ella? Bueno estaba en todo su derecho o ¿qué tal si planeaba algo en su contra? No Kurosaki no haría algo así.

¿Entonces qué era lo que la tenia así? ella quería estar en paz ¿no? Pero era Kurosaki Ichigo el nunca se daba por vencido lo había comprobado todo este tiempo.

—bien tengo que irme, mandaras el equipaje al aeropuerto y te llamare para que te dirijas con mi hija hacia allá, ya que no tengo tiempo de venir hasta aquí— se dirigió a la misma joven que había cuidado de Aika el día de ayer.

—si como usted diga

—nos vemos más tarde cariño pórtate bien— se despidió de la pequeña y salió rumbo a la empresa donde su hermano la esperaba

Al llegar a la empresa no tuvo ningún retraso y fue directamente a la sala de juntas.

—bueno en vista de que ya estamos todos comencemos— hablo el presidente de dicha empresa

La junta fue un poco más larga, y ella estaba más que aburrida y se había dado cuenta que un hombre no dejaba de verla y murmúrale cosas un joven a su lado, eso la irrito en demasía ¿es que no se daban cuenta que ella los estaba viendo? ¡Que poco disimulados!

Al fin termino la dichosa reunión, los hermanos Kuchiki estaban por retirarse cuando el mismo hombre que veía a Rukia los detuvo.

—es un gusto verlo en persona Kuchiki-sama— Byakuya se le quedo viendo raro pero después asintió

—mi nombre es Tomoe Kouga y él es mi hijo Kaoru— el joven le dio una mirada nada inocente a la pelinegra que no pasó desapercibida por el Kuchiki mayor

—un gusto y dígame Tomoe-san en que puedo servirle— Byakuya lo miraba inexpresivo

—como sabrá soy el socio mayoritario de este lugar— pues no el pelinegro no tenía ni idea y tampoco le importaba.

El hombre siguió alardeando de su poderío, aunque no se comparaba con el de los Kuchiki, hasta que llego al tema que de verdad quería tratar el hombre

—y bueno me interesaría hacer negocios con usted— termino sonriente

—bueno como usted sabe tendría que llamar a mis abogados para cualquier trato que quiera realizar— su seria y elegante expresión no cambio en nada

—claro y no cree que será bueno que mi hijo y su bella hermana se conocieran un poco mejor— le sonrió a la joven Kuchiki que mantenía el mismo porte frio y aristocrático de su hermano

Kuchiki Byakuya levanto una ceja, ahora entendía, el tipo este quería ser parte del imperio Kuchiki emparejando al mentecato de su hijo con su hermanita ¡pero qué descarado! Rukia no estaba en mejores condiciones, había cerrado los ojos y sentía que una vena palpitaba en su cabeza.

—lo de los negocios ya sabe qué hacer y con respecto a mi hermana, ella ya tiene un importante compromiso— el tipo le iba a contestar pero ellos se fueron ignorándolo por su atrevimiento

No era la primera vez que pasaba, varias veces le habían pedido la mano de su hermana sin siquiera conocerla bien, Rukia había salido un par de veces en la portada de una revista de negocios junto a él y otras veces en donde aparecía en una exposición de arte mostrando sus pinturas, por eso le llovían pretendientes mismos que él se encargaba de espantar.

Pero lo más importante era que solo sus más allegados conocían la existencia de Aika, no era porque les avergonzara, era todo lo contrario estaban orgullosos de ella, si nadie más sabia de su existencia era por la terquedad de Rukia ya que si alguien la veía inmediatamente la vincularían con cierto músico peli naranja porque aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, su sobrina era la versión femenina de Kurosaki Ichigo, si no fuera por su tono de piel y ojos pensarían que era su clon.

Se apartó de sus pensamientos al llegar al aeropuerto y ser recibido por su linda sobrina, que tomo en sus brazos y camino seguido de su hermana.

Rukia iba haciéndole muecas graciosas a su hija que iba en brazos de su hermano, cuando le dio por voltear a una de las pantallas que había en la zona de espera.

No sabía si reírse o sentir pena, ya que en el noticiero estaban transmitiendo el zafarrancho que se hiso en ese mismo aeropuerto con el grupo RESURECTION

—¿Rukia?

—¿eh? ¡Si ya voy!— alcanzó a su hermano en el pasillo de abordar

Subieron a su jet privado y despegaron rumbo a Tokio, en el viaje Aika se durmió mientras Rukia leía un manga de terror y Byakuya el periódico, habían salido después de medio día así que llegarían a Tokio a la hora indicada para comer.

**-o-o-o-**

Ya pasaba el medio día y el joven peli naranja subió a su AUDI color negro para ir de compras, claro que primero se vistió para la ocasión con un suéter azul obscuro con capucha y una gafas de sol para pasar desapercibido.

Llego a la zona comercial en minutos, busco un lugar para estacionarse ya que vio una tienda infantil que llamo mucho su atención

Mientras caminaba a la tienda para niños recordaba la conversación telefónica que tuvo con Kuchiki Byakuya

**Flash Back**

Cuando estuvo de nuevo solo en la habitación del hotel tomo su teléfono celular y marco el número impreso en la pequeña tarjeta.

Espero un par de tonos cuando contestaron del otro lado de la línea…

—¿sí?

—¿Byakuya?

-Kurosaki… escucha con atención que no lo repetiré

—bien…

—mi hermana vive en una zona residencial exclusiva a las afueras de Tokio— le dio la dirección e Ichigo la anoto

—también tiene una tienda de antigüedades en el centro de Tokio de la que se encarga todo el día

—¿y la niña?

—ella acompaña a su madre todo el día y a donde quiera que va

—oh bueno

—¿quieres dejar de interrumpirme?

—lo siento

—como decía, la galería donde Rukia expone sus trabajos es propiedad de Aizen Sosuke y está a unas cuadras de la tienda, ella solo trabaja conmigo cuando se lo pido

—Byakuya… ¿Por qué haces esto?

—mi sobrina merece crecer en una familia y confío que serás capaz de darle esa familia

—eso tenlo por seguro pero ¿y Rukia?

—ella también te necesita solo que no lo quiere reconocer, eso es todo Kurosaki de ahora en adelante lo demás depende de ti

—gracias… te lo agradezco mucho

La llamada se cortó con unas palabras de aliento "hazlas felices o te despedazo" de parte del pelinegro

**Fin Flash Back**

Suspiro y por fin se adentró en la tienda para buscar un regalo para su hija, había de todo y como no sabía que escoger, pues tomo uno de cada cosa que más le gusto.

Estaba emocionado, nervioso y muy asustado ¿Qué tal si Aika no lo quería como sus papá? Lo mejor era alejar todo pensamiento pesimista de su cabeza.

Lo difícil no era la pequeña, no, su madre era el problema, esa orgullosa pelinegra no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles.

Su misión era reconquistarla y ganarse a su hija, no era bueno con el romance de hecho en su relación con la morena no estaba seguro de si había existido, pero no se daría por vencido daría su mejor esfuerzo.

—vas a regresar conmigo Rukia...

continuara...

* * *

**Les agradesco que sigan leyendo a pesar de mis tardadas **

**Muchas gracias sus reviews son el combustible de este fic (?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! :D bueno esto es una publicación exprés por que se me hace tarde para trabajar **

**Les agradezco mucho a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios, y ya saben sin lectores no hay escritores o.O?**

* * *

**Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo **

* * *

Después del corto viaje en avión Rukia llego a su casa dispuesta a descansar pero recordó que toda la semana había dejado a su amiga Orihime a cargo de la tienda y bueno no le pareció justo, así que al llegar a su casa se despidió de su hermano que se había ofrecido a llevarlas.

Se dio un baño y también a su pequeña se vistieron apropiadamente ya que el frio era más intenso que en Okinawa.

—mami none mamos— pregunto mientras su madre le ponía un gorrito blanco de lana.

—vamos a la tienda con Hime— rió al ver que su hija sonreía con emoción

Salieron de casa en un Mercedes color blanco y se dirigieron al centro de Tokio, condujo por las heladas y excesivamente transitadas calles, hasta que llego a una bonita tienda de antigüedades, estaciono su auto en su lugar exclusivo frente a la tienda, bajo con su hija de la mano y entro por las puertas de cristal.

Una bella chica pelirroja estaba entretenida en el mostrador con su portátil que solo medio presto atención cuando el timbre de la puerta indicaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente

—bienvenido en que le puedo servir— dijo amablemente sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla

—tal vez un chocolate caliente y un poco de leche tibia— menciono la morena esperando la reacción de su amiga

Volteo al sonido de esa tranquila voz y brinco literalmente hasta su amiga

—¡Rukia-chan que bueno que llegaste!— volteo hacia abajo y se encontró con unos ojitos grises similares a los suyos

—¡nyaaa! ¡Aika-chan!— tomo a la niña en sus brazos y la apretujo, la beso y la lleno de apapachos

Aika solo reía por las cosquillas que le hacia la joven castaña

—y bien ¿Cómo va el negocio?— pregunto la pelinegra tomando asiento detrás del mostrador

—ah muy bien recuerdas la armadura de samurái que llego la semana pasada— la ojivioleta solo asintió

—bueno pues la iba a subastar por internet, pero Aizen-san me dijo que sería mejor una subasta en vivo así que antier la subastamos en su galería— termino orgullosa de su trabajo

—oh que bueno ¿y no hubo problemas?— miro que Orihime negó con la cabeza

—bueno esa fue la razón por la que Aizen-san me dijo que no hiciera la subasta por internet ya que dudarían de su autenticidad y no pagarían lo que en realidad vale

—si tiene razón deberíamos hacer eso con los objetos de mayor valor— quedo pensando en la posibilidad

—ah por cierto hace rato vino una señora y me vendió un vestido de novia del siglo XV— uso una pose pensativa al recordarlo

—en serio ¿y por qué vendió algo tan valioso?— sus ojos violeta parpadearon

—bueno dijo que era de su familia pero que ella no lo quería así que vino y lo vendió— se encogió de hombros

—oh pues muéstramelo

—¡claro!

Fueron a la trastienda y Orihime lo saco de una caja, era hermoso, Kuchiki esperaba un kimono o algo parecido pero se encontró con un bello modelo europeo que por el corte y los detalles perteneció a alguien de alta sociedad. Solo tenía que mandarlo a la tintorería para quitarle unas pequeñas manchas provocadas por la humedad y el olor a naftalina y quedaría perfecto.

—es perfecto…— susurro con emoción

—si muy lindo ah cierto Rukia-chan necesito que veas el inventario— la tomo de la mano y la jalo de nuevo a la tienda

Juntas vieron todo lo que tenían y lo que ya habían vendido así pasaron un buen rato mientras la pequeña peli naranja paseaba por la tienda admirando las cosas que había en ella.

**-o-o-o-**

Kurosaki Ichigo termino sus compras sin contratiempos y llego a su destino, la tienda de antigüedades "Sol y Luna" propiedad de Kuchiki Rukia, detuvo su auto negro frente al local y espero un buen momento para bajar.

Parecía un detective… o un acosador…

El chiste era que ya tenía buen rato en el lugar, observo que no había movimiento hasta que una chica de cabellos naranja obscuros salía corriendo agitando los brazos como si hubiera visto a un fantasma y entro en el local de a lado que casualmente era una bonita cafetería para después regresar de igual manera con un vaso de café y tres pastelillos en las manos.

Una gota cayo por su nuca ¿Quién era y que se supone que hacia esa chica?

Siguió observando un poco nervioso, hasta después de un rato un auto blanco se aparcó frente a la tienda y del salió su morena con unos sencillos jeans obscuros una chaqueta blanca, vio atentamente como abría la puerta trasera y bajaba a la pequeñita que lleva su sangre, su corazón se aceleró y su estómago formo un nudo al verlas de nuevo, no se perdió ningún detalle desde como acomodo su gorrito en su cabecita naranja y su abrigo rosado, la tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta entrar en el local.

Decidió que ya era hora de salir, volteo hacia la parte trasera del auto que estaba llena de paquetes y tomo el único que no estaba envuelto. Lo observo, era un conejo de peluche blanco con una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello y de tamaño mediano, respiro profundamente y… volvió a respirar ¡joder estaba ansioso y nervioso! Esperaba que Rukia no lo echara a patadas e insultos… un momento ¿y por qué lo haría? Estaba en todo su derecho de ver a su hija.

Con decisión salió del auto con el conejo y un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano y cruzo la calle.

Ya lo había decidido con anterioridad ¡la enana iba a volver con el!

**-o-o-o-**

Ya habían acabado con el inventario y las tres chicas veían videos graciosos de anime por You Tube la pequeña no entendía pero veía a las mayores reír y ella también lo hacía, en eso estaban cuando el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

Instintivamente las tres voltearon y vieron a un muchacho alto que traía consigo a un peluche y flores, no se le veía el rostro ya que la capucha de su suéter le cubría hasta la frente y las gafas obscuras cubrían sus ojos que por cierto no eran necesarias porque estaba nublado por el frio.

—buenas tardes ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?— Rukia pregunto al ver que el chico no decía nada y Orihime lo seguía viendo con curiosidad.

—si… vengo a ver a Aika… mi hija— se quitó la capucha y las gafas revelando su identidad

Inoue Orihime quedo sorprendida por las palabras del joven pero cuando se mostró, su mandíbula se fue al suelo ¡era Kurosaki-kun! ¡El vocalista y guitarrista principal de su grupo favorito! ¡Dios que era Kurosaki-kun! La pobre no lo podía creer pero cayó en la cuenta de sus palabras y observo a la niña y luego a él, sí el parecido era absurdamente obvio.

Ella conoció a la Kuchiki cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo, al instante le tomo mucho cariño aunque se le hacía extraño que una chica tan bonita como ella fuera madre soltera, nunca la pregunto el motivo ni quien era el padre de la criatura, no quería ser una entrometida ni incomodarla, mucho menos recordarle algún mal momento de su vida así que nunca pregunto, ella la acepto como era y nada cambiaria eso y en realidad no le importaba solo le importaba que su querida Rukia-chan estuviera bien. Así que ahora viendo quien era el padre de Aika imagino que un buen motivo debía haber.

Volteo a ver a su querida amiga y se quedó sorprendida al verla…

La joven madre estaba pálida sentía que su sangre había caído a sus pies y el alma se le había ido del cuerpo ¡¿Qué miércoles hacia Kurosaki Ichigo en su tienda?! Al último detective que había dado con ella le había pagado muy bien para que le dijera que estaba en México comiéndose un filete en Veracruz.

—como… tu… quien… que haces… yo…— la pobre no podía hablar de la impresión

—ya te dije vine a ver a Aika y… a ti…— se acercó hasta el mostrador donde seguían las chicas sin poder moverse

—te traje esto…— puso el bello ramo de rosas sobre el cristal y la vio directamente a los ojos

—no… no tenías porque— desvió su mirada en realidad no tenía idea de que hacer ahora

—¿mami?...— la vocecita de la pequeña atrajo la atención de los tres adultos la primera en reaccionar fue la pelirroja

—v-voy a ponerlas en agua— tomo las flores y salió pitando del lugar a la trastienda porque estaba haciendo muy mal cuarteto

—hola bebé ¿te acuerdas de mí?— Ichigo le hablo a la pequeña que asintió con una mirada llena de curiosidad

—mira te traje un regalo— le mostro el conejo y la niña lo vio encantada

La madre de la niña veía la escena donde el par de peli naranjas hablaban o bueno la niña balbuceaba e Ichigo trataba de entenderla, se le encogió el corazón y recordó las palabras de su hermano… y sí haría lo correcto.

—Ichigo…- susurro llamando su atención

—¿sí?

—¿Qué haces aquí y como me encontraste?

—eso no importa y bueno ya te dije vine a ver a mi hija

La pelinegra frunció el ceño y estuvo tentada a preguntarle si estaba seguro que la niña era de él pero lo vio totalmente absurdo y respiro profundamente

—no puedes venir así de repente— le dijo molesta

—¿y por qué no? Quiero estar con ella— señalo a la niña molesto

Ella solo desvió la mirada sin ser capaz de sostenerla a esos ojos miel que la veían acusadores

—nunca me dijiste de su existencia ¡desapareciste con ella!— su entrecejo se frunció mas pero se calmó —no… no me separes de ella Rukia… por favor

Esa suplica le dio un vuelco a su corazón, ya no podía hacer nada solo esperaba que su hija no sufriera y bueno ella tampoco porque a pesar de todo lo seguía amando…

—Aika… hija…— llamo a la pequeña y unos ojos miel estaban pendientes de sus acciones

—si mami…— la pequeña atendió el llamado de su madre todavía apretujando al conejo entre sus bracitos

—mira él es Kurosaki Ichigo y es… bueno el… él es tu papá— reunió todo su coraje para decir esas palabras

El ojimiel parpadeo, no se esperaba eso definitivamente esperaba otra negativa de la ojivioleta, mas sin embargo se sintió observado y analizado por un par de enormes ojos grises. Nervioso se agacho a su altura y le sonrió…

—papá… ¿tu mi papi?— vio como el chico asentía y sin pensarlo se tiró en los brazos de su padre

Ichigo la recibió gustoso y su corazón al fin se calmó al ver que su bebé lo aceptaba sin problemas, emocionado la apretó contra su pecho sin lastimarla, por su parte a la pelinegra también le sorprendió la forma tan fácil que Aika había llamado papá a Ichigo y se sintió aliviada ya que una parte de su atormentado corazón estaba en paz.

—Rukia…— se puso de pie con su hija en brazos y llamo a la morena

—¿sí?

—veras quiero llevarla a Karakura— se rasco la nuca con su mano libre —para que mis padres la conozcan

—este… no crees que es muy pronto— también se rasco la cabeza —creo que lo primero es que se acostumbre a ti

—si tienes razón desde mañana estoy libre así que tengo tiempo para ustedes— sonrió y se acercó más a la joven

La palabra "ustedes" resonó en su cabeza

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— se trató de alejar pero su espalda choco con el mostrador

—quiero hablar contigo, de Aika… y de nosotros— le acarició la mejilla mientras la niña sonreía al parecer le gustaba que ellos estuvieran juntos

Estaba por replicar pero el sonido de un celular la interrumpió

—¿Qué?— de mala gana Ichigo contesto el teléfono

—¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde carajos estas?— la enojada voz de Renji se escuchó por el auricular

—¿Qué quieres?— ignoro por completo la molestia del pelirrojo

—¡idiota! Te estamos esperando para la prueba de sonido

—¿eh?-— totalmente confundido

—Ichigo ya son las seis de la tarde y el concierto empieza a las ocho, el grupo que abrirá ya llego— la tranquila voz de Ulquiorra que al parecer le quito el teléfono a Renji que había perdido la paciencia.

—oh… lo siento ya voy no tardo— colgó el teléfono para ver a la chica frente a el

—ya tienes que irte…— murmuro la Kuchiki

—si… ah cierto en el auto hay más cosas para Aika— dejo a la niña en brazos de su madre y salió por las cosas

Entro lleno de paquetes y los puso en un sofá cerca de la puerta, un poco dubitativo se acercó a la pequeña y beso su frente para después besar la mejilla de Rukia y salir huyendo.

—¡nos vemos luego!— salió rápido antes de que la pelinegra le reclamara su atrevimiento

Ahora tenía que dar lo mejor en el concierto…

continuara...

* * *

**Bueno si les gusto o tienen una queja o sugerencia **

**Me dejan un review? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno aquí tienen un nuevo capi espero sea de su agrado :D y antes de que se me olvide la aparición de aizen es irrelevante solo lo puse como dueño de la galería por que me parece un sujeto que gusta de las artes xD**

* * *

**Bueno mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:**

**Kuniko04, , mari. , Kawi-Maria, Start Kurosaki, Rukia inlove, Shadowsofgreen, andyantopia, ALEXZHA**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

* * *

**BLEACH pertenece a TITE KUBO**

* * *

Al salir de la tienda, subió a su auto y condujo a lo que el límite de velocidad le permitía, en su rostro la boba sonrisa no desaparecía, ahora que tenía esta oportunidad de recuperar a la morena y formar una familia con su hija no la desaprovecharía por nada del mundo.

Cuando llego a su destino Jaguerjaques le hecho la bronca seguido de Abarai que no paraban de regañarlo por el retraso.

—bueno y a todo esto ¿dónde estabas?— Renji se concentró en reclamarle, regañarle y acusarle que no pregunto eso hasta ahorita

—con Rukia— sonriente se fue al escenario a realizar la dichosa prueba mientras sus amigo se quedaron con la boca abierta

—¡oye tú, como que con Kuchiki!— el peliazul lo siguió a los gritos pero fue interrumpido por un muy irritado pelinegro

—¡¿quieren dejar el chisme para después y concentrarse en lo suyo?!— pobre Ulquiorra ya que después se le vinieron encima los tres de llamativos cabellos a reclamos.

En el enorme escenario solo se escuchaba "cállate Ulquiorra nadie te pregunto" y "no eres mi padre" también "para que nos callas si tú también quieres saber" todo el personal de la agrupación de escandalosos tenían una gota bajando por la nuca ¿es que nunca podían estar en paz?

**-o-o-o-**

Mientras todo eso pasaba, en la tienda dos amigas comían pizza mientras que la morena le contaba su historia ahora si completa a su amiga pelirroja.

—oh ya veo— Inoue tenía el rostro lleno de migajas —pero no crees que tus medidas fueron muy precipitadas

—¿precipitadas?

—sí, mira Rukia-chan yo comprendo lo que hiciste y por qué, pero no te detuviste a pensarlo solo actuaste por tu cuenta

—yo soy consciente de que ocultarle a Ichigo que tenía una hija suya estuvo mal y que ahora me debería de odiar por eso, sin embargo…— fue interrumpida

—sin embargo no lo hace, ¿y sabes por qué?, porque todavía te ama Rukia-chan— la morena desvió su mirada

—no puedes asegurarlo, y aunque así fuera yo ya no siento nada por él, tal vez cariño por ser el padre de mi hija pero nada más…— sus ojos se opacaron de tristeza

Orihime bufo y se desparramo en su asiento ¿Por qué Rukia-chan era tan cabezota? ¿Será parte de algún culto religioso? por qué no entendía la manía de auto flagelarse de esa manera ¡no lo entendía!

—mira no sé a quién quieres engañar pero no lo consigues ni contigo misma— la miro muy enojada aunque era gracioso ya que ella nunca se enojaba

La Kuchiki parpadeo, se quiso reír del rostro de su amiga pero sus palabras la desconcertaron, solo una persona podía leerla de esa manera y esa persona se había ido hace rato, pero al parecer ella había aprendido hacerlo y no le quedó más que respirar con resignación.

—¿y qué quieres que yo haga? La duda fue sembrada y es extraño que aparentemos como que nada ha pasado— se sentía desanimada y frustrada

—¡pues habla con el!— le dijo lo más obvio —hablen, dejen las cosas claras y ¡empiecen de nuevo! Sin rencores o resentimientos

—es que no se… bueno si lo hago es por Aika y…

—¡¿quieres dejar tu testarudez?! ¡También hazlo por ti!— respiro profundo —Rukia-chan piensa un poco en ti, en tu felicidad, tu eres el soporte del mundo Aika y si caes… ella también…

La morena pensó en las palabras de su amiga y bueno ella siempre pensó primero en Ichigo, después cuando Aika llego al mundo ella fue lo primordial, pero nunca en ella… nunca pensó en su propia felicidad… Además ya no había impedimentos para estar juntos, ni carreras a medias ni sueños por cumplir…

Y pensar en eso ahora era justo y necesario pero, su vida no era ordinaria y la de Ichigo menos…

¡Y una mierda el que no arriesga no gana!

—lo…lo voy a intentar… creo…— termino no muy convencida, todavía dudaba de que las cosas fueran a salir bien

—ya verás que todo saldrá bien— _" eso espero…" _pensó con una sonrisa

**-o-o-o-**

El momento llego, el gran DOMO de Tokio estaba a reventar y el grupo que habría el concierto terminaba su corta presentación para dar paso a RESURECTION

Loa gritos subieron de intensidad cuando las luces se apagaron y leves destello de neón iluminaban el enorme escenario, hubo un silencio de expectación…

Cuando la voz de Ichigo se escuchó algo distorsionada y después la de Renji seguido de las guitarras…

_Listen tempt providence_

_Kessen lock on rip up_

_Listen tempt providence_

_Kessen lock on rip up_

_sound kikasete yaru orera no page_

_Takusen aru mada minu world_

_follow never next…yeah_

_Sono te de subete iro aru mono wo kaereru nara_

_Kimi wa naniiro ni nuritsubusu?_

_Fuan to mayoi kara mitsukedashita ikikata mo_

_Yasuragu hou ni yukou to shite_

_Kitanai sekai de iki wo tome igokochi ni mo narete kite_

_Seishun ni uragirareta otona no nakama iri suru no ka?_

_Reversi makashite yaru orera ga win_

_Takusan aru mada minu world_

_follow never next…yeah_

_Ganjigarame no shakai de ikudo te wo nobashi_

_Tsukamou to shita mono wa kore ja nai_

_Nigete mo sore nari ni shiawase na kono sekai de_

_Mada koko ja nai to ieru kara_

_Kono te de subete iro aru mono wo kaereru nara_

_Kono mune no mayoi ni shirokuro wo tsukeru_

_Listen tempt providence_

_Kessen lock on rip up_

_Nakamatachi ga yume wo tsukamu tabi jibun wa sukoshi owatteku ki ga shite ita_

_Nani wo mamorou to shite itanda?_

_Ushinatte shimattara hontou ni komaru mono made todoitenai no ni_

_Reversi makashite yaru orera ga win_

_Takusan aru mada minu world_

_follow never next…yeah_

_Tanin ni katsu koto nante sa hodo muzukashiku wa nai_

_Jibun ni kachitsuzukeru koto wo omoeba_

_Nigete mo sore nari ni shiawase na kono sekai de_

_Mada koko ja nai to ieru kara saki ni iku yo_

_Reversi makashite yaru orera ga win_

_Takusan aru mada minu world_

_follow never next…respective ni yukou_

_Listen tempt providence_

_Kessen lock on rip up_

_Listen tempt providence_

_Kessen lock on rip up_

_Listen tempt providence_

_Kessen lock on rip up_

_Fuan to mayoi no naka ikikata wo mitsukedasu_

_Listen tempt providence_

_Kessen lock on rip up_

_Listen tempt providence_

_Kessen lock on rip up_

_Kitanai tokai de minna iki wo tome nagara aruite_

_Fuan to mayoi no naka ikikata wo mitsukedasu_

_Doushite mo boku wo mitometakunai subete no hito ni_

_Kokoro kara kansha wo sasageru yo_

_Teki mo mikata mo sono sonzai ni byoudou ni kachi wo kanjiru_

_Demo shirokuro tsukeyou ka_

_Kihon no Othello no kachikata wo oshiete yaru yo_

_Joban wa aite ni ooku toraseru no sa_

_Makete hajimaru sokokara ga hontou no shoubu_

_Saigo wa daitan ni kaeshite yarou ze_

_Kono te de subete iro aru mono wo kaereru nara_

_Kono mune no mayoi ni shirokuro wo tsukeru_

_respective yeah_

**-o-o-o-**

La noche se había hecho presente y en la residencia de Rukia todo estaba tranquilo, la morena preparaba algo ligero para la cena mientras su pequeña veía televisión en la sala.

Aika más que ver el televisor de plasma jugaba con el control remoto, así tenía un rato pasando canales hasta que llego a uno de música donde transmitían un concierto en vivo, estaba por cambiarle de nuevo cuando en la pantalla apareció un peli naranja cantando con entusiasmo…

—¡MAMAAAAA!— grito haciendo que Rukia llegara en cuestión de segundos asustada por semejante grito

—¡¿Qué sucede, estas bien?!— rápidamente inspecciono a la niña que veía con auténtica emoción e ilusión la pantalla donde aparecía su padre

La morena giro su rostro ante la insistencia de su hija que no paraba de pedirle que viera a su papi en la tele…

Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar que su pecho se inflara de orgullo no solo por él, sino por los otros tres que también les tenía aprecio además de que se veían contagiados de la alegría que emanaba su vocalista.

Olvido la cena y se sentó en el sofá con su hija a disfrutar el concierto mientras que la niña no dejaba de brincar y gritar "mi papi ta en tele"

Rukia veía como se desenvolvía Ichigo en el escenario, la pasión con la que tocaba su guitarra y cantaba de verdad que su sacrificio había valido la pena definitivamente todo había valido la pena y ahora intentaría tener de vuelta eso que dejo años atrás…

Su relación con Kurosaki Ichigo….

**-o-o-o-**

Todo iba muy bien habían comenzado el concierto con el tema REVERSI continuado con Mixed Up, para después interpretar Home Binetsu 39° C, después de un breve descanso siguieron con KINJITO al terminar Ichigo dedicó unas palabras a su audiencia…

-bien, la siguiente canción la escribí el mes pasado pensando en un hermoso color violeta…- sonrió al recordar a la dueña de ese profundo color

Las guitarras sonaron fuertes y la batería hiso lo suyo, los gritos eufóricos no se hicieron esperar al reconocer la melodía llamada REVOLVE

_Kore ga saigo ja nai yo to ii kikase  
KIZUtsuku koto wo osoreteta  
Wakatteta kimi no koto _

_(Lo supe  
Estabas diciéndote que no había terminado  
Porque temías ser lastimada)_

_Hitori kodoku wo daite ita konna yoru wa_  
_Kimi no koe wo tayori ni Wow_

_(En las noches como aquella en la que estuve solo  
Con sólo mi soledad para abrazar  
Dejo que tu voz me guíe... )_

_Close by kimi no Smile, Call, Once again_  
_Ano hi mitaku dakishimetai yo_

_(Cerca a  
Tu sonrisa, [me] llama, una vez más  
Quiero abrazarte como hice aquel día  
Algún día iré y veré las luces  
En las calles donde caminé) _

_Mi ni itsuka ikou futari de aruita  
Machi no ne hikari wo  
Towa ni itai kedo soba ni  
Tarizu kotoba ni dekizu shimai no koto _

_(Quiero estar a tu lado eternamente  
Pero no fue suficiente, no pude encontrar las palabras  
Y ahora esto ha terminado)_

_Senaka awase ni tatte sagashi au mitai na_  
_Kanashii futari datta_  
_(Estuvimos tristes, como si hubieses tratado de mirarnos_  
_Dándonos la espalda)_

_Woo- You're everything  
Wasurerare nakute  
Konnani mo _

_(Woo...Eres todo  
No puedo olvidarte  
Eres tan inolvidable)_

_Close by_  
_Kimi no Smile, Call, Once again_  
_Itai kurai dakishimetai yo_  
_Atarashii te erande shimae nai_  
_Kimi shika ira nai yo_

_(Cerca a  
Tu sonrisa, [me] llama, una vez más  
Deseo tanto abrazarte que me lastima  
No puedo escoger una nueva mano que tomar  
Todo lo que necesito es a ti)_

_Towa ni tsunaideru hikari  
Mieru aida ni Takin'it to me once again _

_(Trayéndomela** una vez más  
Mientras aún puedo ver las luces que están girando*** eternamente)_

_Close by_  
_Kimi no Smile, Call, Once again_  
_Ano hi mitaku dakishimetai yo_  
_Mi ni itsuka ikou futari de aruita_  
_Machi no ne hikari wo_

_Cerca a  
Tu sonrisa, [me] llama, una vez más  
Quiero abrazarte como hice aquel día  
Algún día iré y veré las luces  
En las calles donde caminé._

_Te ni shitai yume wo tsukamu daishou ni_  
_KIMI no koto ushinattanda_  
_Omoide Box shimai kome nai kono mama_

_(Cuando te pierdo  
Pierdo mis sueños y cualquier compensación  
Incapaz de ponerte en mi caja de recuerdos)_

_Towa ni itai kedo soba ni_  
_Tarizu kotoba ni dekizu_  
_Toki wa satte yuku dake_

_(Quiero estar a tu lado eternamente  
Pero es suficiente, no pude encontrar las palabras  
Y el tiempo sigue pasando)_

_Towa ni itai kedo soba ni_  
_Tarizu kotoba ni dekizu shimai no koto_

_(Quiero estar a tu lado eternamente  
Pero no fue suficiente, no puede encontrar las palabras  
Y ahora esto ha terminado)_

**-o-o-o-**

Una pelinegra de ojos violeta quedo sin palabras y sin aliento al escuchar la canción, jamás pensó que Kurosaki escribiera canciones pensando en ella eso era totalmente inesperado.

No se movió de su lugar a pesar de que Aika ya se había dormido, vio la transmisión completa, finalizaron con el tema CHANCE! Suspiro y se levantó con su niña en brazos, la llevo hacia su habitación.

Ya en su alcoba se tiró en su cama, no sabía muy bien porque se sentía tan indecisa, ella no era así pero desde que tuvo a su bebé su carácter se había ablandado, otro suspiro salió de su boca, y siguió así hasta que el sueño la venció.

Por otra parte los cuatro amigos habían tenido el mismo problema de siempre para retirarse del lugar de su presentación, después del show que hicieron para salir ilesos de un mar de fanáticos Kisuke se encargó de dejarlos sanos y salvos en sus respectivos hogares.

Ichigo a pesar de la hora se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir, mañana temprano tenía cosas que hacer, ahora que ya no tenía ningún compromiso le dedicaría todo su tiempo libre a su familia…

Sí Rukia y Aika eran su familia y él se encargaría de mantenerla unida y así cumplir su palabra con Byakuya que de seguro muy a pesar del pelinegro había depositado toda su confianza en el para que su hermana y su sobrina vivieran felices y él no lo defraudaría por que las amaba… y apreciaba su vida…

**-o-o-o-**

Era un sábado muy tranquilo, o bueno, no en una bella residencia color blanco en donde el timbre no dejaba de sonar.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes abrió la pesada puerta de madera encontrando a un joven pelinaranja con gafas obscuras.

—buenos días ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?— pregunto viendo extrañada al joven

—busco a Kuchiki Rukia— se quitó las gafas para ver mejor a la mujer que lo atendía

La mujer se quedó dudando un poco ya que nadie visitaba a la pelinegra solo su hermano y su amiga pelirroja…

—podría esperar un momento…— definitivamente no lo dejaría pasar, ese muchacho tenia finta de delincuente con el ceño fruncido y esa chaqueta de cuero negro los jeans azules y desgastados con cadenas colgando de su lado izquierdo

Kurosaki asintió y la mujer cerró la puerta entrado apresurada, el solo suspiro y espero a que la Kuchiki apareciera…

Pero ella estaba en su cama cómodamente dormida hasta que unos leves toques en la puerta la medio despertaron.

—adelante…— se tallo los ojos ¿Qué hora era?

—Rukia-sama en la puerta hay un joven que quiere verla— asomo su cabeza para ver a la chica sentada en la cama bostezando

—¿joven? ¿Quién?

—bueno… olvide preguntar su nombre, pero tiene el cabello naranja

Ahora si despertó por completo, se levantó apresurada y tropezando con las sabanas de su cama que ahora estaban en el suelo, salió disparada de la habitación siendo seguida de una sorprendida castaña

Abrió la puerta principal encontrando unos ojos miel que brillaron en cuanto la vieron

—Ichigo… — susurro sorprendida ¿Cómo changos dio con su casa?

—hola Rukia vengo hablar contigo…

continuara...

* * *

**Bueno las canciones como ya saben son de UVERworld **

**Y si les gusto me dejan un review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Weno he aquí la conti n.n, no saben cómo me gusta que les guste (?) y tambien que vieron de buena manera la aceptación de la niña por su padre, porque según se, los niños pequeños son más fáciles de adaptarse a los cambios que los más grandecitos xD**

**También aprovecho para hacerme publicidad!**

**Así que los invito a leer *eclipse de sangre* que igual que este lo subo por petición (si claro ¬¬) de mi hermana Ume, ya sé que el título es bien chafa y el sumary apesta y no llama la atención pero les prometo que no los voy a decepcionar ;) **

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Mari. , Karume, Start Kurosaki, , Rukia inlove y a kuniko04**

* * *

**BLEACH pertenece a TITE KUBO **(ke tiene mala costumbre de tomar vacaciones cuando no debe ¬¬°)

* * *

De nuevo frente a frente, sin saber que decir o bueno si tenían mucho que decir solo que no sabían cómo empezar, además de que ninguno de los dos era bueno expresándose verbalmente.

—¿Rukia?— la llamo al ver que se quedaba en silencio después de observarlo

—¡ah! Si pasa— se hiso a un lado para que el ojimiel se adentrará en su morada

Al llegar a la estancia el joven se sentó en uno de los sillones, y la ojivioleta le dijo que esperara mientras se cambiaba de ropa ya que no veía adecuado mantenerse en pijama. Mientras ella se cambiaba de atuendo el chico curioseaba la casa de la Kuchiki y lo que vio lo dedujo en dos simples palabras "sencillo y elegante"

Pero su atención se fue en la mujer castaña que acomodaba unas flores que estaban en un jarrón cerca de donde él estaba.

—¿disculpe me podría decir cuál es la habitación de Aika?— pregunto un poco inseguro

—este…— la verdad no sabía que decirle porque en realidad no sabía quién era ese joven

—descuide no voy a despertarla solo quiero verla— le dijo al verla indecisa

—Subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda una puerta blanca— resignada le dijo ya que no vio malas intenciones en el muchacho

**-o-o-o-**

El chico por su parte hizo lo que la mujer le dijo y se encamino a la habitación de su hija la cual enseguida reconoció ya que la puerta estaba tapizada de conejos mal dibujados con crayolas y lápices de colores, al parecer a la pequeña le gustaba el dibujo, evito reírse de esos bichos deformes ya que bueno eran obras creadas de su pequeña además de que era eso, solo una pequeña. Cuándo giro la perilla se encontró una bonita habitación color blanca con un mural en una de las paredes de un bosque nevado que tenía dos bellas mariposas negras cerca de una luna, sin duda alguna obra de Rukia.

—¿papi?— una somnolienta pali naranja de cabellos alborotados se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojitos

Bueno su intención no era despertarla pero ella ya se había despertado así que se acercó a la enorme cama donde la pequeña se perdía entre las esponjosas cobijas y el conejo que no había soltado desde que su padre se lo dio.

—hola princesa ¿dormiste bien?— la niña asintió aun amodorrada

—venga duerme otro rato— la recostó y arropo, se veía tan linda que se metió bajo las cobijas y la abrazo para que no sintiera el frio de la mañana

**-o-o-o-**

En cambio la morena estaba en su habitación poniéndose unos jeans ajustados negros, botas de gamuza negra y un suéter de lana blanco y ajustado pero muy calientito, mientras se cepillaba el cabello pensaba varias cosas como ¿Quién le dio su dirección a Ichigo? O ¿Por qué diablos vino tan temprano? ¡Eran las siete de la mañana! ¡y en sábado! Bufo con molestia y salió al encuentro con el peli naranjo pero cuando llego a la estancia… del chico ni sus luces.

Se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a la chica castaña

—Mayu ¿sabes dónde está Ichigo?— vio que la mujer se puso un poco nerviosa

—este… es que me pregunto en donde estaba la habitación de Aika-chan y pues le dije…— termino nerviosa y espero la reacción de la pelinegra un poco asustada ya que la Kuchiki era muy especial en cuanto de su hija se trataba

Pero la de ojos amatistas solo suspiro y asintió, se iba a retirar cuando la de ojos verdes la detuvo

—Rukia-sama, disculpe… pero… ¿Quién es el joven?— no se iba a quedar con la dudad después de ver la reacción de su jefa

—él es el padre de mi hija…— sin más se retiró en busca del mencionado

Mayu quedo impresionada ya que todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para la chica, nunca se había aparecido el padre de la niña, se quedó con más dudas pero no se sentía con el derecho de seguir preguntando.

Rukia subió con decisión las escaleras y se encamino a la habitación de su hija, respiro profundo antes de entrar y cuando lo hiso la escena que se encontró la enterneció por completo…

Ambos pelinaranjas estaban bajo las cobijas el mayor cantaba en voz baja mientras la menor trataba de no dormirse para seguir escuchando a su progenitor…

—Ichigo…— susurró despacio llamando la atención del mencionado

—voy…— contesto de igual manera levantándose lentamente para no volver a despertar a su bebé

**-o-o-o-**

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron escaleras abajo y se adentraron en lo que parecía un pequeño despacho, tenía un bonito escritorio y detrás de este un estante de madera repleto de libros, en el otro extremo había una pequeña chimenea y frente a ella tres sillones color chocolate, en la pared externa había unas grandes puertas de cristal donde se apreciaba un bello jardín.

La Kuchiki se sentó tras el escritorio y Kurosaki frente a ella.

—antes que nada ¿Cómo diste conmigo tan fácil?— eso era lo que más le extrañaba

Kurosaki lo pensó por un momento, no sabía que decirle aunque Byakuya jamás le prohibió que lo mencionara, así que opto por decirle la verdad.

—Byakuya, el me lo dijo en el hotel de Okinawa— vio como la chica suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza

—¿y bien? ¿Qué quieres saber?— pregunto clavando sus ojos en los mieles frente a ella

—lo primero… ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas embarazada?

—hace tres años, yo quede embarazada en el mes de abril y bueno me entere un mes después… Aika nació el primero de diciembre…— rebusco en una gaveta y saco unos documentos que le paso al ojimiel

Era el certificado de nacimiento de un hospital privado de Tokio junto con al acta de nacimiento que tenia de fecha unos días después, los leyó atentamente viendo que no hubo ninguna complicación en el parto y que su bebé nació sana, pero encontró algo que no le gusto en lo absoluto, en el lugar donde decía "datos del padre" donde debería ir su nombre…

Estaba en blanco…

Frunció más el entrecejo pero se guardó sus comentarios, después arreglaría eso

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— sabía que se estaba enojando y tenía que calmarse

Rukia capto enseguida la creciente molestia de su acompañante y le contesto de la misma forma

—¡te lo iba a decir!— alzó la voz pero enseguida se calmó —ese día que salimos temprano fui al laboratorio por los resultados de unos análisis que me hice debido a tenia días sintiéndome extraña

Ichigo recordó que de un día para otro ella empezó a entirse mal, y hasta ahora sabia el por qué, asintió dándole a entender que continuara

—ahí fue cuando supe lo que me pasaba, pero cuando iba a buscarte a la bodega pera decírtelo… te encontré con… Senna…— termino apretando los puños

—por eso te fuiste— aseguro con la voz cargada de rabia pero ¿hacia quién?

Ella solo desvió la mirada

—al menos me hubieras dejado explicarte…— se vio interrumpido por la morena que alzó su mano deteniendo lo que iba a decir

—lo se… se lo que paso, ella fue a mi casa y me lo dijo… me conto todo…— termino de decir con los ojos cerrados

Kurosaki se levantó de su asiento totalmente furioso

—¡¿si lo sabias porque me dejaste?!— levanto más la voz

Ella indignada también se puso de pie y lo encaro

—¡también me dijo lo de tu contrato musical!— ella también sabía levantar la voz

—¡¿Y ESO QUE?! ESO NO TE DABA NINGUN DERECHO DE LARGARTE Y OCULTARME QUE ESTABAS EMBARAZADA— termino por gritarle ya que no entendía sus acciones

—¿Y QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA?— también le grito furiosa —¿Qué me quedara contigo para que arruinaras tu futuro?— tenia lágrimas en los ojos que por ningún motivo iba a dejar salir

—YO HUBIERA MANDADO TODO A LA MIERDA CONTAL DE ESTAR CONTIGO Y CON MI HIJA— estaba tan molesto y completamente fuera de sí que no le importaba estarle gritando

—ESO ERA EXACTAMENTE LO QUE NO QUERIA QUE HICIERAS ¡ESTUPIDO!— su respiración era agitada

Él se acercó a la madre de su hija y sin ninguna delicadeza la tomo fuertemente del brazo y tiro de él tan fuerte que la chica choco con su pecho, el aprovecho la cercanía para hablarle más cerca

—entiendo si ya no querías estar conmigo pero al menos hubieses tenido la gentileza de decirme que iba ser padre— prácticamente le gruño

Ella forcejeaba tratando de soltarse ya que le estaba causando daño

—ponte en mi lugar…— susurro dejando de forcejear ocultando su vista en su cabello mientras silenciosas lágrimas descendían por sus blancas mejillas

—¡ponte en mi lugar y dime que hubieras hecho tú!— lo encaro sin importarle que la viera llorando

El al ver las cristalinas lágrimas que emergían de sus hermosos ojos la soltó confundido al ver el alcance de su furia

—Dime Ichigo ¿qué hubieras hecho tu si me hubieras encontrado en una situación como en la que estabas con ella? para que después te enteres que todo fue provocado por mero capricho de una niña— se limpió los ojos de los cuales no paraban de brotar lagrimas

El no supo que decir ya que definitivamente hubiera reaccionado de la peor forma posible, al ver su silencio ella continúo

—o dime ¿Qué decisión tomarías si te enteras que esperas un hijo de la persona que amas y esa persona tiene un futuro brillante que solo sucederá una vez en su vida? ¿te quedarías con ella para que el resto de tu vida te sientas culpable por haber entorpecido su futuro o lo dejarías libre para que consumara sus sueños?— termino con la respiración entrecortada y los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que ejercían sus puños

El silencio se apodero de la sala Kurosaki no sabía que decir, estaba completamente en blanco, por su lado Kuchiki ya no tenía nada que decir ya lo había soltado todo…

**-o-o-o-**

En el pasillo una pequeñita se encontraba parada frente a la puerta que la separaba de sus padres, inconscientemente apretaba el felpudo conejo de bufanda roja, a su lado Mayu-Mayu como ella la llamaba estaba estática.

La empleada se dio cuenta cuando la niña se despertó así que fue por ella y la vistió, le puso un lindo vestido para invierno color morado y unas botitas del mismo color, trato de peinar sus rebeldes cabellos naranjas pero se le hiso más fácil ponerle un gorrito rosa con orejas de oso, al terminar la niña pregunto por sus padres así que decidió llevarla con ellos.

Mas nunca se imaginó que escucharían la discusión completa y ahora no sabía que hacer ya que la pequeñita parecía asustada y triste aunque no entendiera de qué iba el asunto, suspiro no le quedó más remedio que tocar la puerta y esperar a ver qué pasaba.

**-o-o-o-**

Dentro de la habitación el silencio se prolongaba cada vez más, por su parte Ichigo estaba avergonzado por su agresivo comportamiento mientras que Rukia sobaba su brazo derecho que fue el que el ojimiel lastimo con su arrebato, el peli naranja se iba a disculpar cuando unos leves toques en la puerta lo impidieron.

La morena se acercó a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose a una apenada Mayu y a una asustada Aika que la veía con sus ojitos grises como preguntando qué pasaba.

—Mayu ¿Qué…— no alcanzo a preguntar cuando entendió

—escucharon cierto…— afirmo al ver como la chica castaña asentía

Ichigo veía como su hija se le quedaba viendo con angustia, sin soportar esa mirada acusatoria se acercó y la cargo en sus brazos y le beso la mejilla.

Ambas mujeres vieron como el chico sostenía a la niña con mucho amor y cuidado, la pelinegra limpio sus ojos con un pañuelo que Mayu le ofreció en silencio, le iba a pedir que se retirara cuando escucho de nuevo la voz del ojimiel.

—Aika se va conmigo— sentencio el ojimiel dejando a ambas mujeres sorprendidas

—¿Qué?— eso, Rukia lo sintió como mil cubos de hielo en el trasero

—lo que escuchaste, ella se va conmigo— comenzó a caminar con la niña en brazos seguido de ambas mujeres una furiosa pelinegra y una angustiada castaña

—¡no puedes simplemente llevártela!— lo jalo de la chaqueta para que se detuviera

—¡claro que puedo! Es mi hija y yo puedo llevarla conmigo cuando quiera— eso lo dijo con más dureza de la que quería

Con pasos seguros se dirigió a la puerta principal y la abrió siendo detenido nuevamente por la ojivioleta

—Ichigo…- susurro con pánico ¿acaso pensaba quitarle a su hija?

Con sus amielados ojos observo a la pelinegra que respiraba con dificultad, sus finas manos temblaban levemente y sus ojos se cristalizaban, al entender sus pensamientos y ver que sus acciones fueron malinterpretadas, le aclaro…

—hoy pasara el día conmigo, por la tarde la traeré de regreso— vio como la joven recordaba como respirar y asentía insegura

Tomo un abrigo blanco que estaba en un perchero cerca de la puerta y cubrió a la bebé, salió de la casa y se dirigió a su auto, coloco a la niña en el asiento trasero y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, cuando dio la vuelta y subió al auto se dio cuenta que unos ojos violeta le veían desde la entrada de la casa.

Con la mirada le aseguro que le traería a la pequeña de vuelta y como entes ella entendió el mensaje, sonrió al darse cuenta que seguían entendiéndose con solo mirarse.

Arranco y se alejó de ahí, Rukia por su parte se adentró de nuevo en su hogar para pensar bien en lo que había pasado.

Kurosaki Ichigo también iban pensando en lo sucedido y veía por el retrovisor como Aika apretujaba al peluche al perecer seguía asustada o triste, tal vez no fue buena idea sacarle de su casa así como así.

Pero eso no era todo, al parecer el chico de cabellos naranjas olvido su posición en la sociedad y que como toda estrella de rock tiene a los conocidos paparazzi siguiendo sus pasos, y que ellos hacen cualquier cosa por una buena nota que le dé más fama a la personalidad o que arruine por completo su carrera.

**-o-o-o-**

Un hombre de cabellos negros bajaba de un altísimo árbol que colindaba con el patio de la residencia de cierta chica pelinegra.

—esto me va hacer rico…— murmuro mientras guardaba una cámara fotográfica profesional y se retiraba a ver quién le ofrecía más dinero por su contenido.

continuara...

* * *

**Bien si le gustó déjenme su opinión en un review y si no pues también :D**

**Se pasan por mi otro fic para que me den su opinión, si lo continuo o mejor me dedico a trabajar y conseguir donde vivir n.n**

**Ja matta ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien primero que nada no soy Akiza soy su hermana el motivo de que yo esté aqui y publicando hasta ahora es porque el domingo de la semana pasada mi hermana tuvo un accidente automovilístico y estuvo en el hospital toda la semana y bueno esta en recuperación así que yo publicare, no les prometo una fecha porque ya voy a entrar a la prepa y ahorita voy a cursos de regularización pero me encargare de los fics mientras mi hermana se encuentra mejor :D osea que será solo esta semana y tal vez la próxima**

**Les pido paciencia porque neta no saben la que sufri subiendo este capi u.u también les aclaro que yo no esribi esto yo solo lo cuelgo :)**

**Bueno ahora los agradecimientos a las siguientes personas **

**Start Kurosaki, Rukia inlove, maro. , lovetamaki1, kuniko04 y a animex12345**

**TITE KUBO es dueño de BLEACH**

* * *

Para Kuromadani Senosuke estos últimos días no habían sido muy buenos en su trabajo, él como todo buen paparazzi seguía a toda celebridad que se cruzara por su camino pero, ¡siempre eran los mismos! Y por lógica haciendo lo mismo, ahogados en alcohol o cualquier tipo de drogas, o engañando a su pareja de turno ¡lo de siempre! Así que hoy salió de casa con la esperanza de captar algo nuevo…

Y la suerte le sonrió cuando estaba en un semáforo en alto y un AUDI deportivo negro paso frente a él, ese auto lo conocía muy bien era propiedad de Ichigo Kurosaki, vocalista y guitarrista principal de la famosa y mundialmente conocida banda RESURECTION, claro que lo conocía así como a cada uno de sus integrantes, ya los había seguido pero los jóvenes no hacían nada interesante como escándalos que involucraran de mala manera alguno de los muchachos.

Pero nada perdía con seguirlo tal vez hoy el chico peli naranja le daba un buen material, así que lo hizo…

Siguió el obscuro vehículo en su motocicleta a una prudente distancia, hasta que se dio cuenta que se alejaban del centro, minutos después transitaban un por las afueras de Tokio y se acercaban a una exclusiva zona residencial en lo alto de una colina, se detuvo cerca y vio como el chico se detenía y hablaba con el guardia de seguridad que se encontraba dentro de una caseta.

Vio con atención como al parecer discutían algo, después el chico le firmo su uniforme azul de guardia y la imponente reja se habría cediéndole el paso, pensó en como pasar también, así que recurrió a lo más sencillo…

Lo soborno

De esa poco honorable forma continuo su camino, siguiendo de cerca el auto de él joven de ojos miel, se detuvo unos metros atrás cuando Ichigo aparco frente a una de las residencias, unos minutos después el joven entro en dicho lugar no sin antes ser fotografiado entrando en la morada…

Se quedó en su lugar pensando en que hacer ya que no conocía nada ni nadie de ese lugar que se vinculara con el muchacho, su familia vivía en Karakura y sus amigos estaban siempre junto a él ¿entonces que hacía en ese lugar?

Definitivamente lo averiguaría

Rodeo la propiedad en busca de un fácil acceso, pero no lo encontró ya que tenía una barda de dos metros de alto con alambrado electrificado y la verdad no quería ser convertido en carbón, pero la solución llego cuando un altísimo roble estaba a unos metros del lado izquierdo de la propiedad.

Con dificultada trepo hasta alcanzar una altura que le permitiera echar un vistazo y preparo su cámara, suspiro cuando solo vio un amplio patio, lo vio con desinterés y estaba a punto de bajar y retirarse hasta que unas siluetas se dejaron ver dentro del hogar, no podía ver de quien se trataba ya que en el cristal se reflejaba la luz del sol, enfoco su cámara y pudo ver de quien se trataba, se acomodó mejor en la rama que lo sostenía.

La emoción en su rostro era palpable al ver los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban dentro de esa habitación, esa chica pelinegra le sonaba de alguna parte pero no recordaba de dónde. Tendría que investigar quien era…

Después de un rato todos salieron de esa habitación…

Completamente satisfecho con su material se bajó con toda tranquilidad del árbol.

—esto me va hacer rico— murmuro mientras emprendía su camino para ofrecer las fotos a todos los medios públicos existentes

**-o-o-o-**

—entonces eso paso…— Ulquiorra murmuro viendo fijamente a su amigo naranja

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza gacha, bajo la mirada de tres pares de ojos que lo veían con reproche, suspiro al ver que sus amigos no respetaban su privacidad…

**Flash Back**

Después de que salió de la casa de Rukia, conducía preocupado ya que no debió de reaccionar de esa manera y sobretodo asusto a su hija, de seguro ahora la niña pensaba que era un tipo malvado por gritarle de esa forma a su mami…

La vio de nuevo por el retrovisor y al ver que ella le devolvía la mirada le sonrió, un gran peso se le quitó de encima al ver que su niña le devolvía la sonrisa, continuando con su camino se adentró en las calles de Tokio hasta llegar a su edificio, se adentró en el estacionamiento subterráneo y se estaciono en su lugar, cuando bajo a su niña se agacho a su altura y le hablo…

—Aika… te traje para que conocieras mi casa y bueno…— en realidad no tenía ni una miserable idea de cómo tratar a los niños o en su caso hablar con su hija de dos años

—¿mi mami?— la pequeñita vio con desconcierto a su padre y a él solo lo golpeo la culpa

—te llevare más tarde con ella… pero si quieres te llevo ahora…— era cierto el solo la saco de su casa sin siquiera preguntarle si quería venir con él, además de que Byakuya le dijo que nunca se separaba de Rukia

La niña vio a su padre y su cara de preocupación, sin más paso sus pequeños bracitos por su cuello, abrasándolo, de forma instantánea sintió los enormes brazos de su padre rodearla. No sabía que pasaba y menos porque de repente él aparecía y regañaba a su madre, solo que con él se sentía querida y protegida más que con su tío o incluso su madre, amaba a su mami ella era todo en su pequeño mundo, pero al estar cerca de ese hombre que tenía el cabello igual que el suyo era algo totalmente diferente, era como si estuviera frente a su ángel guardián…

Habían cosas que no llegaba a comprender todavía, pero de algo estaba segura, ahora que tenía un papá no se iba a separar de él.

En cambio Ichigo se sintió más que dichoso por la acción de Aika, sin más la tomo en sus brazos y se encamino al elevador, al llegar al último piso la bajo y la tomo de la mano.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su morada, no encontró la tranquilidad que esperaba…

Grimmjow estaba echado en SU sofá cambiado constantemente de canal en SU fantástico televisor de plasma, Ulquiorra escogiendo un libro de SU colección de edición limitada de Shakespeare y Renji saliendo de SU cocina con un refresco de lata…

—¡eso! Pásenle están en su casa— les dijo lleno de sarcasmo, pero sus invitados solo veían a la niña que estaba a su lado

Viendo que no tenía más opción, procedió a contarles lo sucedido además de que necesitaba un consejo… o un buen regaño

**Fin Flash Back**

Se encontraban en el comedor de su departamento, comiendo pollo frito y ensalada, la especialidad de Renji (pasar por KFC y comprarlo) todos comían en silencio escuchando atentamente al ojimiel.

—solo piénsalo Ichigo, si ella no lo hubiera hecho no estarías ahora en donde estas— Grimmjow como siempre estaba molesto

—no es justo que te enfades con ella, porque todo lo que hiso fue por ti… solo por ti…— Renji sabia al igual que los demás que las intenciones de la morena nunca fueron malas

—eso ya lo sé, es solo que fue algo egoísta solo pensar en mí y no en ella misma…— y era cierto no tenía cara para ver a la madre de su hija

—¡¿Cómo le puedes llamar a eso egoísta?!— el de ojos celestes se desesperaba con la extrema idiotez de Kurosaki

—ya déjenlo, la niña está escuchando…— Ulquiorra vio a la pequeña peli naranja y le sonrió muy tenue

Los demás pusieron su atención en la niña que comía viéndolos a todos con interés, Ichigo estaba a su lado cortando el pollo en trozos pequeños para que pudiera ingerirlo mientras todos lo veían convivir con su hija.

"_es… extraño ver a Ichigo con un bebé" _fue el pensamiento de los otros tres

—joder… solo discúlpate por tu patético comportamiento— su mirada celeste lo vio con fastidio y ataco a su comida como si el pobre pollo le debiera algo

El silencio se hiso presente en la mesa… eso hasta que el pelirrojo le comenzó hacer muecas a Aika para molestarla, la niña demostró ser hija Ichigo frunciendo el entrecejo dejando muy juntas sus cejas naranja, pero demostró ser hija de Kuchiki Rukia cuando cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y un tic apareció en su ceja, para Renji molestar a la niña era muy entretenido pero eso se acabó cuando la pequeña exploto…

Sin que nadie lo esperara la niña tomo un puñado de ensalada y se lo arrojo al chico de tatuajes dejando a todos sorprendidos

Ulquiorra Cifer solo negó con la cabeza ¡dios santo! ¿Qué esta gente ni siquiera podía comer en paz?

Renji seguía sorprendido y sin palabras, Ichigo se quiso reír pero se mordió la lengua debía reprender a su pequeña por su inadecuado comportamiento pero alguien se le adelanto…

—la comida no se desperdicia— la voz fuerte y seria de Grimmjow dejo a la niña un poco asustada —mejor cuando termines le arrojas el plato— le giño el ojo y Aika sonrió

A los demás les cayó una gota por la nuca ¡¿Qué clase de consejos eran esos?!

La comida siguió con las clásicas riñas tontas, Aika y Renji hicieron las pases y se unieron para molestar al de cabello azul, el de ojos verdes regalo varios chocolates a la niña que la pusieron muy hiperactiva haciendo que su padre corriera de un lado a otro detrás de ella.

Después del medio día los visitantes se despidieron del ojimiel que todavía tenía que lidiar con una Aika que brincaba en los sillones con mucha azúcar en su sangre ¡y todavía era muy temprano!

Que dios lo ayudara…

**-o-o-o-**

Acomodo las cajas por tercera vez y suspiro por décima ¡extrañaba a su hija!

—no te preocupes ella está bien— la alegre voz de Orihime se escuchó desde la tienda.

Salió de la trastienda con el rostro aburrido y cansado, todo era mejor y más entretenido con Aika a su lado

—bien creo que ya es hora de cerrar— vio su reloj de pulsera ignorando a su amiga pelirroja

—¿me estas escuchando Rukia-chan?— infló las mejillas molesta

—si Orihime, es solo que estoy preocupada, no sé cómo la estén pasando

—quítate esa preocupación ya son las doce ¡vamos te invito a comer!

Como era sábado las chicas cerraron la tienda temprano y fueron a comer algo, después de un rato agradable con su amiga pelirroja Rukia regresó a su casa, como no tenía nada que hacer se puso a dibujar en su cuaderno mientras escuchaba algo de música clásica.

**-o-o-o-**

Por fin el día había terminado, el atardecer era presente en la ciudad, y en un costoso departamento todo era un desastre…

Ichigo estaba sentado en el sofá más grande con su hija recostada en su pecho viendo aventuras en pañales, dio un vistazo a su sala y encontró envolturas de caramelos, cajitas de zumo vacías y otras no tanto, envolturas de galletas y papas fritas, palomitas regadas en el piso haciéndole compañía a hojas con dibujos de la niña, suspiro, definitivamente no sabía cómo cuidar a un pequeño pero había pasado la mejor tarde de su vida, volteo hacia la ventana y vio un hermoso atardecer.

—es hora de ir con mamá— le susurró al ver que se estaba quedando dormida

—si…— en vez de levantarse se acomodó mejor en el regazo de su papá

El chico sonrió ¡amaba a esa niña! Apago el televisor y tomo las llaves de su auto par a dejar a la pequeña con su madre.

**-o-o-o-**

Rukia caminaba de un lado a otro por la casa, ya estaba obscuro y su hija todavía no llegaba, suspiro tratando de calmarse Ichigo prometió traerla por la tarde pero… ¡ya era muy tarde!

—diablos… ni siquiera sé dónde vive o su número de teléfono— estaba entrando en pánico ¿y si ya no la quería devolver? O ¿si quería su custodia?

Estaba empezando a imaginar cosas nada buenas cuando el timbre se escuchó por la enorme y silenciosa vivienda, de forma instantánea llego a la puerta y la abrió para ver con alivio como Ichigo cargaba con su niña que se encontraba dormida.

—siento la tardanza— hablo cuando entro en el hogar

—si… descuida— bajo la mirada, por alguna extraña razón no podía verlo a los ojos

—voy a recostarla— sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la habitación de su hija

La chica lo siguió y entro detrás de el

—le voy a poner su pijama

—bien, te ayudo…— le quito su ropita con cuidado de no despertarla mientras la pelinegra buscaba su pijama

Rukia con el mismo cuidado la vistió y acomodo mejor en su cama

—¿un conejo?— sus ojos miel vieron con atención la pijama que era un mameluco con patitas de conejo, una esponjosa colita y gorro con largas orejas, todo en color rosado

—¿Qué tiene?— lo miro molesta

—no nada…— sonrió al ver que la chica todavía gustaba de los conejos

Sin decir más Rukia salió de la habitación seguida del pelinaranja, caminaban lentamente por el corredor pero antes de llegar a las escaleras el chico la tomo del brazo y girándola para que lo viera de frente.

—¿Qué?— pregunto al verse muy cerca del muchacho pero sin verlo a la cara

—Rukia… yo… siento lo que paso en la mañana…— deslizo su mano por el brazo de la chica hasta sostener su pequeña y fina mano

—no te preocupes, después de todo tenías razón…— quiso soltarse pero el chico se lo impidió apretando más su mano

—Rukia ¿todavía me amas?— pregunto viéndola con anhelo

—yo… e-es que yo…— no espera esa pregunta, y ya no tenía deseos de mentir pero de su boca no salían las palabras

—respóndeme… solo dilo…— deslizó sus grandes manos por su fina cintura pegándola a su cuerpo

—Ichigo…— suspiro al sentir su pequeño cuerpo junto al grande y musculoso de él

—yo si te amo…— susurró acariciando su blanquecino cuello con la punta de su nariz

Kuchiki se estremeció ante el contacto de sus delicadas caricias, con sutileza tomo el rostro el chico entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo para besarlo, fue un beso lento, profundo y lleno de amor.

Y eso basto como respuesta para Ichigo, lo amaba, ella todavía lo amaba…

Con torpeza caminaron sin desprender sus labios hasta llegar a la habitación de la ojivioleta, de la misma forma abrieron y cerraron la puerta, se separaron respirando agitados y con las mejillas sonrojadas, se vieron directamente a los ojos diciéndose todo lo que sentían y se volvieron a besar y acariciar con cuidado y cierta desesperación.

Cayeron sobre la cama, el chico con cuidado se posiciono sobre ella y con su enorme mano sujeto los cortos cabellos negros y los jalo hacia tras dejando su cuello expuesto para él, lo mordió y succiono con sensualidad sacando un par de gemidos de la chica, volvió a besar sus labios y ronroneo cuando ella mordió y lamio su labio inferior…

Estaban dispuestos a apostarlo todo con tal de estar juntos

**-o-o-o-**

La mañana era igual de fría que las anteriores del mes, y en Karakura el ambiente era tranquilo en especial en la clínica Kurosaki donde el matrimonio dueño de dicha clínica comenzaba con sus labores.

—estas bien, es solo un resfriado— Isshin atendía a un joven en su consultorio cuando algo llamo su atención

El chico traía un periódico consigo en donde salía su hijo en primera plana, pero no, Ichigo no importaba si no la imagen de un pequeño que poco se distinguía en sus brazos.

Le arrebato el periódico al chico que lo vio sorprendido y vio con más detenimiento la foto, se levantó bruscamente para salir corriendo del consultorio…

—¡MASAAAKIIII!

continuara...

* * *

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y si gustan dejen sus **

**Reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Ah cuanto tiempo… **

**Bueno como saben tuve un pequeño incidente que me dejo fuera del área de servicio (?) y según yo, mi hermana se iba hacer cargo de las actualizaciones pero la pobre tiene su propio tormento llamado escuela así que no le quise dar más trabajo (ella es igual que Serena o Sailor Moon en cuanto a la escuela) por eso hasta ahorita les publico n_nU**

* * *

**Y les agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón su apoyo y palabras de aliento hacia mi persona, de verdad gracias a: **

**animex1234, Start kurosaki, mari. , Rukia inlove, kuniko04, Luna Soledad, Adrii Kyouyama, lovetamaki1**

**¡chicas ustedes son la mejor medicina! **

* * *

**Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo **

* * *

La tranquila mañana en Karakura fue interrumpida por el griterío de un hombre de barba negra que corría como demente hacia el consultorio en donde se encontraba su esposa…

—Masaki ¡tienes que ver esto!— entro de sopetón sin importarle el susto que le dio a la castaña mujer

—¿Qué sucede?— tranquila se puso de pie para quedar a un lado del extraño hombre que era su esposo

—¡es Ichigo!— todavía no salía de su asombro y sorpresa

—¿Qué? ¿le paso algo a mi hijo? ¡respóndeme!— la doctora comenzó a zamarrear a su marido en búsqueda de respuestas pues ya la había preocupado

Kurosaki Isshin tenía los ojos en forma de espiral ya que se encontraba mareado por el agarre de su mujer, así que aturdido le paso el periódico donde la castaña lo tomo y empezó a leer, conforme su lectura avanzaba sus ojos más se agrandaban…

_**EXCLUSIVA **_

_Como todos sabrán Kurosaki Ichigo es un joven de 22 años que inició su carrera cuando acababa de cumplir 19, en los años que lleva en el mundo musical ha logrado colocarse en la cima junto con su banda, sin embargo al ser un joven apuesto y rodeado de fans nunca se le vio o siquiera insinuó que tuviera una relación sentimental con alguna joven._

_Famosas que estaban en algún medio artístico quisieron hacer el intento de al menos salir con él, mas todas sin excepción fueron rechazadas por el joven músico, hasta que el día de ayer fue captado en la residencia de nada más y nada menos que Kuchiki Rukia afamada pintora bajo el seudónimo de "Shirayuki" y hermana menor del magnate empresario Kuchiki Byakuya._

_Según muestran las imágenes, tuvieron un pequeño altercado que no sabemos si tuvo solución, lo que nos hace preguntarnos ¿Qué relación tiene nuestra estrella de rock con la joven heredera?_

_Pero esta pregunta fue rápidamente opacada por la aparición de un infante al que el joven Kurosaki tomo con mucho cariño para después marcharse de la vivienda… _

_¿Quién es el pequeño/a que está en la fotografía con Kurosaki Ichigo?_

Masaki Kurosaki vio con atención las imágenes que estaban alrededor del artículo, efectivamente ese era su hijo y para su alegría la chica era Rukia-chan, y sí estaban peleando y no, no eran sus clásicas peleas, sino que ahora era muy enserio, vio la siguiente y estaban muy cerca, en la otra le pelinegra estaba con el rostro agachado y su hijo se mostraba muy molesto...

Su corazón se contrajo, si su instinto no le fallaba, su hijo reclamaba y ella solo lloraba, cosa extraña ya que la Kuchiki era una joven de carácter fuerte y voluntad inquebrantable, y si estaba llorando solo significaba que lo que sea que haya pasado era muy delicado.

Pero cuando su atención se volvió a posar en las fotos, sus ojos castaños brillaron emocionados al contemplar la fotografía más grande, en ella su hijo tenía en brazos a uno pequeñito de tal vez un año o dos, lo abrazaba con cariño y protección y eso sí que la intrigo.

—¿y qué hacemos?— Isshin hablo a su lado

—será mejor que esperemos…— cerro el periódico y lo puso en su escritorio

—¡pero Masaki! ¡¿Qué no vez que esta con Rukia-chan?! Además de que ese niño es muy sospechoso…— termino acariciando su barba de forma pensativa

—lo sé pero hay que dejar que se arreglen entre ellos ya después veremos, y bueno lo del niño pues ya sabes cómo son los medios…

Sinceramente ni ella misma se creía lo que decía, principalmente cuando un particular recuerdo le asalto la mente…

**Flash Back**

Había sido un día agotador, desde temprano recibió la llamada de su primo Ryuuken para que ella y su esposo le ayudaran con una importante cirugía en el hospital, así que se fueron dejando la clínica cerrada, tardaron toda la tarde, noche y parte de la madrugada, así que llegaron a su preciado hogar casi amaneciendo.

Completamente agotados subieron a dormir pero antes ella decidió pasar por la habitación de su hijo, mas no entro ya que la puerta tenía seguro. Sonrió eso solo significaba que su niño estaba con su novia, le encantaría ver su cara cuando el pobre se enterara que ella sabía que el aprovechaba cuando ellos no estaban para traer a su novia y pasar la noche con ella.

Rio un poco ante el pensamiento claro que nunca le diría a su marido si no, no dejaría en paz al par de enamorados, Isshin de seguro ya estaba dormido así que volvió a bajar por un poco de jugo, estando en la cocina escucho el abrir y cerrar de una puerta, subió lentamente las escaleras y vio la puerta del baño un poco abierta, asomo su cabeza y vio a la novia de su hijo con la cara en el escusado.

La vio levantarse torpemente y casi se desmaya si no fuera porque ella entro enseguida para sostenerla

— ¡Rukia-chan!— la sostuvo fuertemente y ella solo le regreso la mirada desorientada

La pelinegra vio desconcertada a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, y cuando la reconoció no pudo evitar que su rostro antes pálido se sonrojara

¡Era la mamá de Ichigo!

—M-Masaki-san…— en realidad no sabía que decir

—¿te encuentras bien?— pregunto analizándola con la mirada

—si…— susurro avergonzada ya que solo vestía una playera negra propiedad de Ichigo, eso y solo eso vestía…

—estas algo débil ¿quieres que te haga un chequeo?— pregunto sonriendo ya que entendía su incomodidad

—no, es solo que en la noche Ichigo y yo comimos nachos y creo que a mí no me cayeron muy bien— sonrió tímida

—¿Segura?— la vio con sus castaños ojos entrecerrados

—sí, no se preocupe— volvió a sonreír más confiada

—bien entonces me voy a dormir, descansa Rukia-chan— se retiró del baño riendo por el repentino tono rosado que invadió las blancas mejillas de la jovencita

Después de eso noto ciertos cambios en su hijo, como su apetito, que había aumentado notoriamente y el sueño que lo asaltaba todas las tardes, ya era común verlo durmiendo en alguna parte de la casa, y ni que decir de su linda nuera que cada día que iba de visita se veía más pálida y cansada, pero con un nuevo brillo en sus místicos ojos.

Y ella como madre y mujer sospechaba la razón de esos cambios…

Todo el mes que vio la alteración en la conducta de esos dos no dijo nada por que esperaba que su hijo lo dijera por sí solo, pero unos días después Rukia-chan se había ido, recordaba perfectamente cuando su hijo llego a casa azotando puertas maldiciendo al mundo y destrozando cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino, preocupados subieron a verlo en su alcoba y encontraron lo que parecía haber sido el paso de un tornado, un tornado llamado Ichigo, y en medio del desastre estaba el joven de naranja cabello con la luz apagada y contemplando la luna desde su ventana.

Preocupados Isshin le llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, momentos después lo llamó ella y su hijo volteo a verlos, se sorprendieron al ver esa expresión tan desolada y desesperada, naturalmente se negaba hablar con ellos pero al último cedió y les contó lo sucedido.

Como madre le mostro todo su apoyo al igual que su esposo, ellos siempre lo apoyarían no importa lo que pasara siempre iban a estar a su lado

**Fin Flash Back**

Se quedó contemplando el portarretrato que había en su escritorio, en dicho objeto estaba una fotografía de Ichigo cuando tenía 9 años y sonreía abiertamente, a su lado estaba otra reciente y en ella esta serio y con su eterno ceño fruncido.

Un suspiro abandono su boca y volteo hacia el frente encontrando a su esposo viéndola fijamente.

Ambos se sonrieron

Ellos siempre estarían ahí para cuando su hijo los necesitara

**-o-o-o-**

En cambio en la residencia de la pelinegra Kuchiki todo había amanecido con relativa tranquilidad.

Bueno si no contamos con que a la pobre de Mayu casi le da un infarto al ver al chico de ojos miel pasar por el pasillo sin camisa, solo llevando sus pantalones puestos, y el muchacho ni cuenta se dio ya que entro de nuevo en la habitación de la pelinegra, la pobre mujer se fue a la cocina y de ahí no salió hasta que los residentes de la casa fueron a desayunar.

—¿Qué quieren hacer hoy?— pregunto al chico viendo a las mujeres que tenía enfrente

—pues no se ¿alguna sugerencia?— dijo la pelinegra ayudando a su hija con la fruta

—¡papi gugamos! ¡gugamos!— aplaudió la pequeña emocionada ya que era la primera vez que su padre estaba en casa

—¿Quieres jugar?— pregunto sonriendo el muchacho naranja a lo que su hija asintió emocionada

—Rukia ¿te parece si vamos a un parque de diversiones?— vio a su chica con una sonrisa tranquila

Ella clavo sus ojos amatistas en los mieles del hombre frente a ella y sonrió con la misma calma que él

—claro, me parece bien…— no era tan malo intentar formar una familia con Ichigo después de todo.

Los tres se prepararon para salir, obviamente primero Rukia y Aika se pusieron algo adecuado para la ocasión, para después subir al auto del chico naranja y partir a su departamento. Cuando entraron al edificio de inmediato subieron al ascensor que los conduciría a la morada de Kurosaki.

—vamos entren…— abrió la puerta dándole paso a sus chicas

—bonito lugar…—murmuro al ver el departamento

—me doy una ducha rápida y nos vamos— se acercó a ella para besar sus labios

Rukia asintió y entro a la cocina por un poco de agua, cuando regreso a la sala encontró a su hija tirada sobre un esponjoso cojín, sonrió era muy tierna. Mientras contemplaba a su hija escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

Volteo muy lentamente para encontrarse a tres chicos que se le quedaron viendo como si fuera un fantasma…

Ulquiorra se había levantado temprano por culpa de Kisuke, si por el fuera se hubiera levantado hasta medio día pero ni modo, así que llamo a los demás para ir a la casa de Ichigo y comunicarle lo que su rubio representante le había dicho.

Pero cuando entraron en su apartamento (sin permiso como siempre) no esperaron encontrar a la pelinegra dueña de Kurosaki (ya estaban resignados a que sin ella Ichigo no valía queso)

Así que ahora los tres hombres veían asombrados a la chica que tenía la misma expresión que ellos…

—¡Rukia! — el primero en reaccionar fue Renji que salto, literalmente, hacia ella y la abrazo

—t-también m-me da gusto verte p-pero me estas ahogando— lo empujo un poco

—lo siento, es solo que me gano la emoción — el chico pelirrojo sonrió

—¡valla! ¿pero que tenemos aquí? El duende malvado ha regresado— Grimmjow sonrió arrogante ante la fulminante mirada de la morena

—yo también te eche de menos ¿sabes?— todavía lo veía feo por llamarla duende

—si lo que digas — se acercó a ella y le revolvió el cabello

—¡déjame! por cierto ¿y pantera?— busco por todo su cuerpo

—¿crees que lo dejaría? — abrió su abrigo y saco un gato blanco y panzón de tamaño mediano con lindos ojos azules

—ha subido de peso…— Kuchiki comento riendo un poco

—¡claro que no! mi pantera está en perfecto estado— el peliazul inmediatamente puso al minino en el suelo para comprobar sus palabras.

Sin embargo el animalito no coopero y en cuanto piso el suelo alfombrado se hecho a dormir, a los presentes les cayó una gota en la nuca.

—bueno hace frio así que no tiene ganas de hacer algo— murmuro Grimmjow

—si tú lo dices…— dijo Renji viendo al sobre alimentado animal

—deberías ponerlo a dieta…— la voz del pelinegro se escuchó por primera vez desde que llegaron

Rukia alzó la vista para verlo, y cuando se encontró con sus ojos esmeraldas, sonrió un poco, se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

—lo siento… — murmuro el chico en la oreja de su amiga mientras correspondía el abrazo y acariciaba su cabello

—si… yo también— se sintió un poco triste por su amigo pero no dijo nada

El grito de su amigo azul los separo para ver que sucedía

—¡no déjalo, no es de juguete! — Jaguerjaques trataba de quitarle su gato a la pequeña peli naranja que lo apretujaba en sus bracitos

La niña en cuanto vio al felino lo tomo y comenzó a jugar con él, ignorando las protestas del amigo de su padre (ese que le recordaba a los pitufos)

En su habitación Kurosaki escucho mucho ruido así que terminó de vestirse y salió a ver que sucedía. Parpadeo al encontrar a Grimmjow persiguiendo a su hija que al parecer no quería soltar a su gato, y la niña corría divertida medio ahorcando al pobre animal, Renji y Ulquiorra estaban frente al televisor viendo un ¿canal de música? Pero ¿y la enana de Rukia donde estaba?

Camino ignorando a los demás y se adentró en la cocina, encontrándola preparando bocadillos, se acercó despacio y la abrazo por la espalda, asustándola en el proceso.

—Ichigo…

—¿a qué hora llegaron?—pregunto besando su cuello

—hace un momento— intento zafarse pero Ichigo la sujeto con mas fuerza

El chico le dio la vuelta para besarla, pero ella lo interrumpió…

—Ulquiorra quiere hablar contigo— sonrió al ver la mueca infantil e inconforme en el rostro del peli naranja

Sin más ambos salieron de la cocina, y se sentaron en la sala, Rukia puso los bocadillos en la mesita de centro, viendo que ya todos estaban sentados (Grimmjow vio que la única manera de salvar a su gato de las manos de Aika era sentarla con el) Ichigo procedió a preguntar…

—¿Qué les he dicho de entrar en mi casa sin permiso? Y ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? — cerro los ojos con una venita en su cabeza

—Urahara llamo en la mañana y dijo que hoy iban a lanzar el nuevo single— comento como si nada el pelinegro

—¿Qué no era dentro de dos semanas?— pregunto confundido

—ya sabes cómo es ese tipo, dijo que para que esperar— dijo el peliazul que tenía al gato dentro de su abrigo y a Aika encima tratando de sacarlo

—¡miren ahí esta!— exclamo Renji cuando la conductora del programa hacia un pequeño recuento de sus más grandes éxito donde menciono GO-ON, Gekudou, Kami Atsume, 白昼夢, This Word y The Truth

Y ahora presentaba su más reciente creación Fight for Liberty

Todos prestaron atención al video musical, hasta la pequeña dejo de pelear por el minino blanco. Cuándo termino todos estaban en silencio, que se rompió cuando Renji hablo…

—salió bien ¿no?— sonrió altanero

—supongo que sí, y si ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí fuera— el peli naranja se levantó tendiéndole la mano a la morena —vámonos enana

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde van?— pregunto Renji desconcertado

—a donde no te importa, vamos princesa— respondió el ojimiel y tomo a su hija del regazo de Grimmjow.

Sin más que decir se despidieron de sus tres amigos y se fueron rumbo al parque de diversiones, donde pasarían una bella tarde en familia.

Sin saber que ahora se habían convertido en el blanco de los medios…

continuara...

* * *

**Bueno gracias por la espera y si no es molestia me dejan un Review? :D**


End file.
